The Land Before Time Adventures: Journey To The Great Valley
by thesoutherncross100
Summary: When two close friends find out the true powers of their Illuminati artifacts, they embark on the adventure of their lives in the realm of dinosaurs. Joined by an 18th century girl, they follow Littlefoot and the Apatosauruses as they journey to the Great Valley, a place rumored to be a literal paradise of the land.
1. Character Introduction

Characters  
 **Main** **  
1\. Richard Leatherman:**  
Age: 15  
Description: The son of a wealthy owner of an international corporation. Known for his deep knowledge in firearms and lavish tastes when it comes to firearms and personal items.

 **2\. Charlotte Thatcher  
** Age: 13  
Description: A young orphaned teenaged girl from the 18th century. Very matured for her age. She saw her father die on the battlefield during the American Revolution and her mother and sister were both killed by stray bullets fired by rebels led by George Washington.

 **3\. Bryan Forbes  
** Age: 18  
Description: A Malaysian citizen heavily influenced by western culture, particularly American culture. He works in the real estate business and is a close friend of Richard's. He owns several guns at home and is known to carry his pistol on and off the shooting range.

 **Supporting**  
 **1\. Jackson Leatherman:** Richard's father and the owner of an international corporation.

 **2\. Teresa Leatherman:** Richard's mother and Jackson's wife.

 **3\. Omar:** A close associate of Bryan who has clearance to import anything firearms or body armor related.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two teenagers opened fire with their pistols at the sidearm range of the Selangor Shooting Association(SSA). One was two years older than the other but both were equally matched in proficiency. Their grouping on a man sized target was as big as a twenty cent coin but still it wasn't enough for either. Expended ammunition boxes could be seen at their shooting bays.

Behind them, other shooters were spectating, some of them chatting with each other. The younger shooter was Richard Leatherman and the older shooter was his friend Bryan. Richard's weapon was a Sphinx SDP pistol. It had one of the best triggers for pistols currently on sale in the civilian market. Surely it would give him an edge in this head to head shoot off with his older counterpart.

But Bryan was no pushover. Unlike Richard, who came once or twice every two weeks, the older teenager was here every Saturday and Sunday, and he would come on weekdays as well if he did not have work. And right now, Bryan's proficiency with his Springfield Armory TRP Operator was clearly showing. The gun was a 1911 style pistol with a rail and it had an Insight Technology M3X tactical light mounted on the rail.

Gun enthusiasts would've already known by now how 1911 triggers are some of the best out of the box and the Springfield was no exception. Combine that with the fact that Bryan was actually using the reset point of his trigger rather than just letting the trigger move all the way forward and you'll get very tight groups. In fact, his last two groups were significantly better than that of Richard's.

Their friend Tan counted the score for both of them. Despite having what could be considered a better gun, Richard still lost out. Training on Bryan's part has beaten him back and now he was going to pay for lunch. Not a big deal considering how rich he was. Richard placed his pistol inside a pelican case while Bryan holstered his in a Bianchi Model 6005 Drop-Leg holster.

Both of them were about to leave when Omar stopped Bryan. He tells Richard to leave first since the two needed to talk privately. The younger teenager did so and the two went inside the sidearm range lounge where they talked business. Bryan's threat level V Dragon Skin armor vest has recently arrived and Omar was expecting it to be paid.

 **"** **Money young man."** He smiled. **"Your vest is here."**

 **"** **Show me the vest."** Bryan requested.

Omar reaches into his pocket and grabs a Microtech Troodon OTF knife before cutting a large box open. Inside the box and wrapped in a never-ending bundle of bubble wrap was yet another box. When he opened the box, Bryan saw what he was looking for. His threat level V Dragon Skin vest, complete with a certificate of authenticity from Dragon Skin armor systems.

He nods to Omar and he(Omar)pulls a laptop from his bag. Here Bryan performs a wire-transfer into his associate's bank account. The deal was done, Omar had his cash and Bryan had his armor vest. They shake hands and nod, clearly ready to do business with each other again should the need arise. While Omar left the lounge, Bryan stayed inside and took his shirt off.

The teenager then puts his armor on then puts his shirt back on, which bore the colors of the red white and blue. He looked more bulky than before but Tan assured him that no one would know what it was unless they were experienced. He smiled at his friend and grabbed his things before hurrying over to the canteen where his younger counterpart awaited.

Bryan orders a can of cola while his friend orders a cup of iced coffee. Both of them then started chatting about a certain teenage girl who has a crush on Richard.

 **"** **I don't know why she likes me."** He shrugged. **"There are some dudes here who are more handsome than I am. She just has to look in the 10M ISSF range."**

 **"** **One, you're rich."** Bryan points his finger at his counterpart. **"Two, you're not bad looking yourself. She probably wants to date a rich and handsome person, not just a handsome person."**

 **"** **Girls usually like older boyfriends. You're not doing too bad yourself, why doesn't she like you?**

 **"** **I shoot skeet, she shoots 10M ISSF Women's Air Pistol. Do you think we've ever met?"**

Just then, as if fate decided to twist itself, Bryan spots the girl who has a crush on Richard. She was walking towards the canteen where both of them were eating at. He checks his watch and raised his eyebrow in surprise. It was already 1pm, lunch time for the talent squad members. Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, preparing himself for another round of flirting on the girl's part.

Her name was actually Pauline and she was fifteen, same age with Richard. She giggled when she noticed Richard raising his eyebrow at her. Pauline must've thought she had gotten the teenaged boy's attention but truth is, he was trying to shake her off. He had no feelings towards her and while he wasn't against the idea of a relationship, Pauline was not the type of girl for Richard.

Like most girls, Pauline loved the sight of "bling bling" or really expensive stuff but she loved to own them more. Having a relationship with Richard meant she had a literal Swiss Bank at her disposal and Richard hated the idea. Of course, since Richard was talking with his friend, Pauline couldn't help but notice Bryan, who was two years her senior.

She noticed the drop leg holster strapped to his thigh and she noticed the gun there as well. There was this unexplainable aura in the air and every cell in Pauline's mind screamed the words "badass". She approaches Bryan. A question flowed into her mind, though it was not the question you would expect.

 **"** **Can I sit here?"** she asked.

 **"** **Sure."** Bryan answered in an Americanized accent.

 **"** **Wow… You've been to the US haven't you?"**

 **"** **Not yet, but I've been influenced."**

 **"** **So you like American culture?"** she grabs a chair and sits down between Richard and Bryan.

 **"** **Yeah, why?"**

 **"** **Then you must like American cars."**

 **"** **Yup."**

 **"** **Well there is a 2016 Corvette sitting on the parking lot right outside the canteen."**

 **"** **It's blue, right?"**

 **"** **Yeah, how did you know?"**

 **"** **I can see it from here, silly. That's my car by the way."**

 **"** **Wait… You drive a Corvette?"**

 **"** **The one with more horsepower, also known as the Corvette Stingray."**

 **"** **You're a badass…"**

 **"** **Thanks."**

 **"** **Bryan."** Richard said to his friend. **"She's trying to woo you now."**

 **"** **I'm single."**

Hawaii 5-0 theme song suddenly plays and Bryan pulls his mobile phone out. His mother had just called him. There was a family outing in two hours and she wanted him to be in on this. They were celebrating his younger brother's newfound relationship… Okay that's not the main reason but that's not important. The most important thing was his mother wanted him to join in.

Bryan gets up from his seat, much to the surprise of Richard and Pauline. They tail him as he walked back to his car and placed his pistol in the dashboard drawer. After placing his pistol, Bryan grabs an IWB holster from the drawer and attaches it to his side. The holster contained a very beautiful piece of craftsmanship, an Ed Brown Executive Carry 1911 style pistol.

 **"** **Nice gun you've got there."** Richard remarked. **"Ed Brown?"**

 **"** **Yeah, Ed Brown."** He confirmed. **"The gun I carry to work and just about anywhere I go."**

 **"** **Even the toilet?"** Pauline sarcastically remarked.

 **"** **Yes young lady. Even the toilet."**

A dumbfounded Pauline stares at the Corvette with Richard as it is slowly driven away by Bryan. The roar of the engine made gave them an adrenaline rush and made them grin but something else was flowing through Pauline. Puppy love has struck twice and now she was after Bryan.

 **"** **He's such a badass…"** Pauline remarked.

 **"** **So you're after him now?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **I'm gonna try my best."**

Richard sighed in relief. Finally, the girl who has been wooing him has been taken off his back, courtesy of his friend Bryan.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all I would like to apologize for not updating any of my stories over the past few months. I've been rather busy with life and a lot of things happened which I do not wish to tell. But now, I've finally found the time to start publishing my stories again. This isn't just a rewrite of "The Land Before Time Adventures", it is also a new shift in my stories. I've thrown in one of my characters, namely Bryan Forbes, from the Sole Survivor series into this remastered version of TLBTA. This could be considered an alternate reality story rather than a continuation of the Sole Survivor series.**


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 1**

 **An Unexpected Meeting**

The roar of the Corvette Stingray was loud to say the least and could be heard for miles. Bryan had floored the gas and he was thundering down the road like a bullet. His family was tailing him but they were struggling to keep up. Even his uncle, who was known for speeding, was struggling to keep up with the teenager. Inside Bryan's car though, things were a little different.

On the outside, the engine's roar was deafening but the insides were relatively soundproof. You could hear the rumble and low roar during acceleration but not much else. But Bryan never liked the idea of quiet and he blasted "Real American" on the radio. Just then, a Porsche Panamera with a familiar plate number rolled up beside him at exactly the same speed as he was going.

He looks to his right and finds to his surprise that Richard's father had no trouble keeping up with him. Well, that shouldn't be a surprise. Jackson's driving a Porsh for god sakes. What surprised him even more was the fact that Richard called a few seconds later to tell him that he and his family was joining the outing as well. Looks like his brother might have gotten himself a rather classy lady.

Not like Bryan cared much anyways. He just wanted an excuse to drive his car on the freeway and a family outing seems like a good excuse. Unfortunately for the teenager, his mother wanted the group to travel in an entourage and he was forced to slow down so the others could catch up. The entourage totaled five cars. With the slowed rate courtesy of Bryan's mother, the entourage arrived at its destination ten minutes later than predicted by Bryan.

They had arrived at Publika mall, one of the few shopping malls in Malaysia selling high end goods and vehicles. Jackson had recommended a good restaurant here to Bryan's Mother and she did the rest. Everyone exited their vehicles and met up at the lobby of the mall. As we all know mama wants the best for her children and caring for their safety was one of them.

And that was what Bryan's Mother did. When she saw her son she told him(more like lectured him)how not to speed around the freeway. He didn't really listen, he just nodded when she wanted a "yes" or "no". The meeting at the lobby was also the first time Bryan got to see who his brother's new girlfriend was. She was Richard's older sister Jessica who was two year his(Richard's)senior and the same age with Bryan's brother.

Before this meet up, Jessica's boyfriend had told her his brother was just a normal guy but she didn't buy it. And now her suspicions were proven. He wasn't mentally unstable, just really really badass. She even saw his gun printing when he bent down to tie his shoe laces. Bryan got her attention quick and he made his brother really jealous when Jessica started talking with him.

 **"** **How much for that gun?"** she asked.

 **"** **A few thousand dollars."** He answered. **"I can order one for you if you want."**

 **"** **Isn't that illegal?"**

 **"** **Not when you know a legal gun dealer and have a license."**

 **"** **So let me get this straight. You… Drive a Corvette, own more than a few guns, carry a gun more expensive than my brother's Rolex, and know someone who can supply you?"**

 **"** **That's one way to put it."**

 **"** **Your type… I like."**

The face on Bryan's brother turned sour. His girlfriend had just been stolen by surprise surprise, how OWN sibling. Not his friend, HIS SIBLING! Bryan chuckled in response to his brother's change in mood. He continued his flirting anyways in the hopes of provoking a response from his younger brother. Well he did… Only he did it in the way he least expected.

 **"** **Stop it, bro."** he said in a rather angry tone. **"She's mine, not yours."**

 **"** **What a change, Desmond…"** Bryan smugly responded. **"What a change… I thought you would hit me when you saw this."**

 **"** **If I was fourteen or fifteen then yes, I would've."**

 **"** **Sad though, I just stole her from you."**

 **"** **No you're not gonna."**

 **"** **Stop it, both of you."** Jessica raised her voice. **"I'll evaluate all this myself.**

 **"** **Fair enough."** Bryan winked at Jessica. **"Madame Jessica."**

 **"** **Oh you…"** she blushed.

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Jessica chose to sit with Bryan rather than her boyfriend. Looks like she might have a change of heart. Bryan was being really nice to her too, nicer that what would normally be expected. If she wanted something, he would go get it for her. And if that wasn't convincing anyone of the truth then this will. Every now and then Bryan and Jessica would lock eyes. He would wink at her and she would giggle.

This went on and on throughout the meal. Then, things got a little more interesting. The whole dinner was actually a ball room event and music was being played. Couples were dancing on the dance floor to classic ball room music. Bryan got up from his seat and chatted with the DJ for a bit. Everyone at his table could see the DJ nodding to him before he returned.

Ballroom music stopped suddenly. The next thing they knew, "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson was being played on the loudspeakers. Bryan was hitting the floor with dance moves he'd picked up from his foreign associates. Clearly this was a move to impress Jessica and if it was, she was indeed being impressed. Desmond couldn't lose his girlfriend, not on such a formal event.

He joined his brother on the dance floor but since he mostly stuck to his eastern heritage and was much more of a debater than a dancer, he wasn't doing too well. Unbeknownst to any of the attendees, a man whom Jackson fired and sued over stealing company funds was approaching the restaurant. Tucked away in his waistband and concealed from eyes of bystanders was a 9mm Beretta handgun.

The man entered the ballroom inconspicuously and pretended to be a guest walking around. He comes to a stop in front of the dance floor, impressed with Bryan's dance moves. He then bends down to tie his shoe laces and that's when his gun printed. Bryan noticed the gun but acted as if he didn't. When the man turned around and walked towards Jackson's table, he followed him.

Once he was at the table, Jackson recognized the man but he gave him a cold grin. The man attempted to draw his Berretta but Bryan has already "smooth danced" his way over and had his gun out and ready, all in one smooth and swift action.

 **"** **Caught you, sucker."** He smiled. **"Throw the gun, get on the ground, hands behind your back where I can see em."**

 **"** **And what? You're gonna shoot me with your toy gun?"** the man shot back.

 _BANG  
_

 **"** **This is not a toy gun you buffoon."**

Smell of cordite filled the air. Bryan had fired a warning shot to show he meant business. The man, now fearful for his life, complied and laid his weapon on the ground before surrendering. Bryan calmly calls the cops with a phone in the left hand while keeping his gun on the man's head with his right hand. Incidentally, all of this happened right beside Jessica.

She had a front row seat of the entire incident and Bryan's calm, cold handling of the situation impressed her. If they were in a relationship and something like this happened, he would most definitely pull her out.

Ten minutes after the man surrendered, the cops arrived. They took the man into custody and checked Bryan's Carry and Use license. Everything checked out and they let him go after asking a few questions. The dinner event was cut short due to the incident but Jessica still hand something to do before she left for home. She tails Bryan and follows him all the way to the parking lot.

 **"** **Something you wanna say?"** he raised his eyebrow.

 **"** **You're a badass."** She smiled. **"Dad would've died back there but somehow you drew a gun on him like a smooth criminal."**

 **"** **I did what I had to do, young lady. His presence threatened everyone in that ballroom. I was armed and I knew I had to act or we'll all be dead or hurt."**

 **"** **Thanks I guess…"**

 **"** **You're welcome."**

 **"** **Can I err… Have your number?"**

 **"** **Why… Yes…"**

Bryan gives Jessica his phone number and playfully winks at her, causing her to giggle. He then enters his Corvette Stingray and left the mall, his family in tow.


	4. Into The Realm We Go

**Chapter 2**

 **Into The Realm We Go**

Jessica was swimming underwater in the pool of the massive Villa owned by Jackson. Sitting on a chair at the poolside, Richard relaxed under the hot sun, a glass of Vodka Martini by his side. His father was out working and his mother was visiting a friend, leaving the two siblings at home to tend for themselves. The teenaged girl noticed her brother by the poolside and her mischievous side took over.

She splashed some water on her brother, causing him to jolt in shock. His clothes were now wet and his Vodka Martini was mixed with pool water. A ruined day for the teenaged boy but he wasn't mad. He grinned at his sister and jumped into the pool, not even bothering to change into his swim suit. They splashed around in the water, dunking each other every now and then.

In the same neighborhood down a few blocks, Bryan was working on a laptop while sitting in the balcony of his house. Since he wasn't out and about, he carried his Springfield TRP Operator in his Drop Leg holster. A box was situated next to his laptop. It had recently been sent over by an acquaintance from the United States and according to him, it was something of interest to the teenager.

But Bryan did not touch the box. He was busy chatting with his boss on Facebook regarding his work. Just then, like a child being ignored, the box made a sound. It started to rattle and glow, much to the surprise of the teenaged boy. Now it had gotten his attention and he opens it. Inside the box was a silver bracelet. At first Bryan thought it was just a custom made bracelet but then, he noticed it.

An Illuminati triangle was etched into the bracelet along with the words "ANNUIT CCEPTIS". This caught Bryan by surprise. He never knew the acquaintance of his had such an artifact. Out of curiosity he puts it on and the sensation of power flowing through could be felt. It kept coming on and on, to the point where his body was forced to adapt to the feeling.

Bryan flicked his finger, expecting nothing to happen but a brick of US dollars suddenly appears on his desk. It was legal tender, not counterfeit currency. How could it possibly happen? He did not withdraw any sum of cash over the past few days and he certainly did not place bricks of dollars on the balcony table. This HAD to be the Illuminati at work. He tries again only this time a cup of Kopi Luwak appeared.

At that moment Bryan realized how the bracelet worked. He had to think of something he wanted then flick his finger. Over on Richard's side, the Illuminati was also taking over. His father's friend had also sent over a similar bracelet and when he put it on, he had the same feeling as Bryan. But unlike Bryan, he took it a notch up after he realized he could make things appear.

The teenage boy points a middle finger at a cardboard box. In an instant, the box exploded, much to the surprise of him and his sister. They were surprised how a single middle finger could make a box explode. To make sure it wasn't a fluke, his sister got several boxes out but the end result was the same. With each middle finger, the boxes exploded one by one.

Just then, the doorbell started to ring. Both siblings rushed over to the gate and they found, much to their surprise, Bryan standing outside.

 **"** **Hey, Bryan."** Richard greeted. **"You live here?"**

 **"** **I keep a low profile."** He smiled. **"Anyways I heard sounds of things exploding coming from here. You sure everything is good?"**

 **"** **Yeah…"**

 **"** **Illuminati bracelet there?"** Bryan motions towards Richard's bracelet. He raises his hand to show his own. **"I have one too."**

 **"** **Well, I guess there's really no need to keep it a secret."**

 **"** **What a secret?"**

 **"** **Richard here found out how to beat you, Mr. Badass."** Jessica sneered.

 **"** **Mister what?"**

 **"** **Never mind…"**

 **"** **Richard, explain."**

 **"** **Well…"** he hesitated. **"I figured out you could make things explode by pointing middle fingers."**

 **"** **Really? That's good to know."**

The three chatted for a bit then went back to their respective homes. Bryan was intrigued. He had been granted powers to create and destroy, courtesy of something he never thought would even exist. But what now? Sooner or later the powers would get boring and he was still just another normal human being with added abilities. If the bracelet wanted to impress him, it needed to offer him more.

The fact that he could create things with his mind got Bryan thinking. Could he travel to a different realm or go back in time? He couldn't wait to try it out and after saving the file sent in by his boss, Bryan returned to his room where he geared up. He dons his US Navy style camouflage clothing, Dragon Skin Armor Vest, Haley Strategic Disruptive Environments D3CR Chest rig with extra magazine pouch and FAST helmet. He also attaches a KA-BAR EK Model 4 commando knife and Sheath onto his belt.

He mounts a Gen 2 NOD(Night Optical Device)on his helmet and slings a tricked out Daniel Defense MK18 in an Over Strong Shoulder carry position. The weapon was fitted with a KAC vertical foregrip, AN/PEQ-15 ATPIAL, Trijicon ACOG sight, and Magpul MBUS.

 **"** **To infinity and beyond…"** he muttered to himself.

Putting the thought of travelling to the time of dinosaurs in his head, Bryan flicked his finger. A ball of light envelops him and when it fades away, he was gone. Wherever he went, it would certainly be a life changing experience.

Back in Richard's house, Richard was also gearing up. He was an aspiring paleontologist and he too was curious if he could travel back in time into the realm of dinosaurs. But unlike Bryan, Richard carried a shotgun instead of a carbine, a Benelli M3 Tactical to be precise. Compared to Bryan's MK18 MOD 0 CQBR(Close Quarters Battle Rifle), Richard's Benelli M3 had better stopping power. If he loaded slugs, he would also have accuracy and range comparable with his older counterpart's weapon.

For his rig, Richard opted for a plate carrier with threat level IV body armor underneath his tactical shotgun vest. He also attaches extra Bianchi shell holders onto his webbing and belt. His Sphinx SDP pistol was carried in his Bianchi Drop Leg holster. For a blade, Richard opted for something a bit more… Old style if you will. He attaches a M8A1 Scabbard onto his belt which he used to carry his Vietnam Era M7 Bayonet.

 **"** **All ready?"** his sister asked.

 **"** **Yeah."** Richard puts on a Boonie hat. **"This'll protect me from the elements."**

 **"** **Grandpa told me he wore that thing to protect himself from the elements while in Vietnam."**

 **"** **Boonie hats, also known as giggle hats by the Aussies."**

 **"** **Well… I guess I'll see you later. Take care."**

 **"** **Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash. Literally."**

A bright pillar of light envelops Richard as he flicks his finger. The light was so bright that Jessica had to turn away and cover her eyes. Slowly the light fades away and when she turned back to where her brother stood only moments before, he was gone.

* * *

A pillar of light appears behind a cluster of dried bushes. It slowly fades away, revealing a gun armed teenager dressed in combat gear. He was Richard, who had recently arrived in the realm of dinosaurs. At first the teenaged boy had no idea where he was but then he noticed three toed footprints in the ground, which were larger than any footprint made by bird of prey.

These had to have been made by a Theropod dinosaur since it was the only explanation Richard could come up with. He keeps his shotgun in the low ready position and started moving leftwards, following the trail. He was hoping to find local wildlife or a water source since the day was awfully hot and the best chance of finding local life was at a body of fresh water.

But before he could reach there, the teenager bumped into someone he least expected to see; another human. She was a female two years his junior and by the looks of her dress-code, Richard deduced that she was most likely from another era.

 **"** **Hello there."** He greeted. **"Never fancied meeting another human here."**

 **"** **Hello to you too…"** she responded. **"Name's Charlotte, what's yours?"**

 **"** **Call me Richard, young lady."**

 **"** **Young lady?"**

 **"** **That's what I call my sister."**

 **"** **Mmh…"** Charlotte studies Richard for a bit. He looked very different from the men she saw in her era. **"Your outfit looks… different."**

 **"** **Of course, I'm from a different era."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **You're from the eighteenth century, right?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Greetings from the twenty first."**

 **"** **So that's what all men wear in the future?"**

 **"** **Only in war."**

 **"** **So you came here to fight a war?"**

 **"** **No I came here to explore. I just wear this to carry extra ammunition for my weapons."**

The two humans from different eras continued to chat about their lives back home, exchanging stories. Richard was surprised when he found out Charlotte's family was killed in the American Revolution. Her father was killed on the battlefield while fighting for the redcoats while her mother and sister died as a result of being struck by stray bullets.

She was an orphan, and she had no intention of ever returning. Just then, the ground started to tremble. Richard raised his shotgun in anticipation while Charlotte raised a rather antiquated weapon(in Richard's eyes), a Brown Bess Flintlock Musket. It was a shorter Musketoon variant her father had gotten for her before he died and she had been carrying it ever since she arrived here.

The trembles grew closer and closer but then there was a noticeable change in direction. Slowly the trembles grew softer and softer, as if a herd of large creatures were walking away. Both Richard and Charlotte were curious and they followed the trembles. It wasn't long before they find themselves staring at some of the biggest creatures they had ever seen in their lives.

Dinosaurs, and it wasn't just one. It was a herd of four, three adults and one juvenile roughly five years of age according to Richard's estimates. They were scouring the desolate landscape for leaves to feast on and by the looks of it, they hadn't eaten in a while. Strangely enough, while the adults look like they were starved, the juvenile gave both humans an impression that he was well fed.

They were clueless at first but then they figured out why. Appearing from behind a dead tree was Richard's friend Bryan, who was decked out in combat gear like him. The only difference was that Bryan's primary was a carbine instead of a shotgun. Richard and Charlotte watched as the older teenaged boy allowed the young Apatosaurus to drink some water from his canteen.


	5. Travelling With The Herd

**Chapter 3**

 **Travelling With The Herd**

Silence filled the air. The Apatosauruses all stood aside while the three humans stared at each other with confusion. It didn't seem right for three to be in the same place at the same time, especially when they were in the realm of dinosaurs. Bryan raised an eyebrow while Richard gave a confused expression. Charlotte simply glared at the two teenaged boys who were older than her.

 **"** **This is certainly awkward…"** Bryan broke silence. **"Three humans in the same place."**

 **"** **Agreed…"** Richard sighed. **"By the way, how in the name of god did you get all that?"**

 **"** **Omar."**

 **"** **He got you all of that?"**

 **"** **Yup, including this FAST helmet and gen 2 ATN PS-15 NOD."**

 **"** **You look like a spec ops dude from the pre 2010 era."**

From the sidelines, Charlotte wondered. If Bryan was dressed like a special operations soldier from before 2010, then technology must've improved a lot over the span of two hundred and thirty three years. And the night vision goggles weren't the only indication of a technological leap. Both Richard and Bryan's weapons were capable of repeat fire with each pull of the trigger and were fed by a detachable magazine.

Compared to her musket, those weapons were quicker to load and could fire more rounds quickly. They were also more accurate than the musket since the barrels were rifled as opposed to being smoothbore. But neither of them were prepared for what happened next. The young Apatosaurus standing beside Bryan nudged him in the side and referred to him as "dad" rather than his actual name.

 **"** **Here, Littlefoot."** Bryan allows Littlefoot to drink some water from his canteen. **"Better drink more if you can. Out here in the scorching heat, dehydration is very real and very dangerous."**

 **"** **Thanks, I've had enough."** The young Apatosaurus licks him in the cheek. **"You have some too."**

 **"** **I'm good."**

Both Richard and Charlotte were dumbfounded. Littlefoot had a mother, a biological mother, yet he called Bryan his "dad"? They could not come up with an explanation. Fortunately for them, the older teenage boy was willing to satisfy their curiosity. Turns out he had entered the realm much earlier than both of them and he had met the Apatosauruses a little ways back.

He and Littlefoot got along pretty well and they grew to become close friends. Early on Littlefoot did refer to Bryan by his name but he switched when he heard his mother describe Bryan as being a father figure to him. Bryan didn't seem to mind either, although he did not refer to Littlefoot as his "son". He merely considered him as a friend rather than a family member.

 **"** **You two should probably get to know the herd better."** He said to Richard and Charlotte. **"The young adult female next to me is Aurelia, she's Littlefoot's mother. The oldies are Gaston and Aurora; they are Littlefoot's Grandparents and Aurelia's parents."**

Richard, Charlotte and the Apatosauruses exchange greetings and nod to each other.

 **"** **Well now that we all know each other, I think we should be moving."** Aurelia piped up. **"We still have a long way to go. Come along if you want, Richard and Charlotte."**

The adult Apatosauruses restarted their trek towards the Great Valley. Bryan does the same as well, but not before he checks the chamber of his MK18 MOD 0 to be sure his weapon was hot and ready to go. Adventuring was a part of Richard's life and he decides to tag along. He also persuades Charlotte to join him since she would be alone in a dangerous world full of prehistoric creatures.

Littlefoot was always happy to have extra company with him and he bombarded the two humans with questions. While Bryan already satisfied his curiosity about the human way of life, the young Apatosauruses still wanted to know more. Richard and Charlotte both carried weapons which were very different compared to Bryan's carbine. He wanted to know how those weapons worked.

Explaining using their mouth was a no go since neither of them knew the proper terms. So they merely demonstrated how their weapons worked by shooting one shot each at a tree. Littlefoot quickly grasped the advantages and disadvantages of both weapons. Charlotte's musket had decent stopping power but was inaccurate and had to be reloaded each shot. Richard's shotgun was almost superior in every respect to even Bryan's MK18 since he had slugs loaded. The only real disadvantage was the fact that the shotgun shells had to be individually loaded due to the lack of a detachable magazine.

Two hours into the journey and the two younger teenagers were struggling to keep up. They lacked the stamina that the Apatosauruses and Bryan possessed. Littlefoot noticed his two new companions slowing down and he stopped to let them catch up. Bryan also noticed the situation unfold and he gets into a crouching position, his weapon in the low ready position.

 **"** **Everything okay back there, Littlefoot?"** he asked.

 **"** **Yeah."** The young Apatosaurus answered. **"Richard and Charlotte are just tired."**

 **"** **Bryan…"** Richard panted. **"How are you not weighed down by all your gear?"**

 **"** **I walk a lot, Richard. And who in the name of Jon Bon Dovey told you to carry so much in the tiny ass bag of yours."**

 **"** **As if yours was any bigger."**

 **"** **I carry bare essentials only. Food, ammo, and more ammo. Water is stored in these two canteens strapped to my side."**

 **"** **Explains why you have a drop leg holster rather than a hip holster."**

Littlefoot removes a green leaf known as a tree-star off his back and offers the two a ride on his back. Unfortunately for them, there was only enough room for one of them. Being the natural gentleman, Richard allows his female counterpart to rest her legs while he continued the trek on foot. He helps her onto Littlefoot's back and hits his legs lightly.

The journey was still long and this was not the time for his legs to cramp. A few moments later, the Apatosaurus herd comes to a stop. Night was not far away and Aurelia makes the decision to rest for the day and continue the journey at sunrise tomorrow.


	6. Lord Of The Mysterious Beyond

**Chapter 4**

 **Lord Of The Mysterious Beyond**

Night had fallen over the mysterious beyond and it was quiet, too quiet for Bryan. Usually sounds of insects and hidden creatures could be heard in the area after dark but none came through, and it was making Bryan very uneasy. He was scanning the area with his NODs over his eyes and his MK18 MOD 0 in the low ready position. Richard and Charlotte on the other hand were taking things a little easier.

They made a campfire in the hole where they, Bryan, and Littlefoot were sleeping in and chatted with each other. Richard tried to get Bryan to loosen up a little but the older teenaged boy refused. Having been here longer than either of his younger counterparts, Bryan knew the dangers they faced out here and he knew a thing or two about how predators like Deinonychuses hunted.

Similarly to cheetahs, those things hunted in twos and threes but unlike cheetahs, they had claws on arms and legs, and they were more nimble. Deinonychuses were also capable of navigating high ground and jumping over obstacles too high for cheetahs. No one could outrun these prehistoric beasts. To survive, one had to kill the pack, preferably at long range so they could not retaliate.

 **"** **Dad, you don't need to worry."** Littlefoot nudged Bryan in the side. **"If they're coming or lurking in the area then it wouldn't be so quiet."**

 **"** **When you least expect them is when they strike."** He answered. **"And you've got it all wrong. If it's THIS quiet, then something's lurking in the area."**

 **"** **How can you be so sure?"**

 **"** **I'm a hunter, Littlefoot."**

Those words caught Littlefoot and the rest of the Apatosauruses by surprise. Bryan hadn't threatened them before and all of them thought he was a herbivore. No one even remotely thought he would hunt. But of course, Bryan expected this to happen when he said what he said. There were two main types of dinosaurs, those that hunted and those that didn't. Those that didn't were herbivores and those that did were hunters. As for the few who were omnivores, they usually kept a low profile and were opportunistic feeders.

 **"** **You're a what?"** Aurelia raised her eyebrow in surprise.

 **"** **I'm a hunter."** Bryan answered calmly. **"Buuuuut… I'm not a mindless killer. And I eat both meat and greens, depending on the situation."**

 **"** **Ahh I see… You're a bothteeth."**

 **"** **That's one way to put it."**

Despite the fact that Bryan was an omnivore and not a true carnivore, Aurelia still felt a little uneasy, knowing humans ate meat at some point. She didn't want to wake up one day with her son dead because Bryan had stabbed him with his commando knife or shot him with a high powered rifle. But Bryan wasn't that type of person. Sure he was a hunter and he shot game without much remorse.

However unlike some hunters, who hunted anything in sight to put food on the table, Bryan chose his targets specifically. He avoided juveniles and mothers dragging kids around. Single males and females were what he was after, the big ones especially. Littlefoot here was in no danger of being attacked by either of the humans. In fact, Bryan was ready to sacrifice his own life just for Littlefoot's safety.

Silence filled the air once again. Aurelia and the other adult Apatosauruses were fast asleep, and so were Richard and Charlotte. Littlefoot nuzzled Bryan in the chin and yawned, he was very sleepy.

 **"** **Get some sleep young one."** The teenaged boy spoke softly. **"We're moving out at first light tomorrow."**

 **"** **What about you?"** he asked.

 **"** **I'm on night duty. No sleep for me."**

 **"** **But mother said you'll be sleepy in the morning if you don't sleep."**

 **"** **Ever heard of the word sacrifice?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **"** **Well now you just did. Sacrifice means giving up something for someone else you care for. I care for you and I don't want you to get your ass peeled off by some mad assfucker in the middle of the night."**

Littlefoot's eyes widen as he glared at Bryan in shock. The teenaged boy did not just say a swear word in front of him. Well he did, but the teenager couldn't help it. He had a habit of swearing, especially when thrown into less than ideal situations.

 **"** **Don't look at me like that."** He smiled. **"You'll get used to the swearing."**

 **"** **Mother always told me never to use swear words."** Littlefoot replied.

 **"** **That's your mother, Littlefoot. If she says so, then you'd better listen to her."**

 **"** **What about you?"**

 **"** **My mother's open minded, Littlefoot. If I want to swear I can swear, as long as I don't go to the wrong side of the fence she's fine. To tell you the truth, my mother ain't my real mother if you know what I mean."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **Never mind."**

 **"** **Tell me, please."**

 **"** **I'll tell you when you're older and more mature. You wouldn't understand anyways if I told you now."**

 **"** **Aww, please…"**

 **"** **Just go to sleep, Littlefoot."**

The look on Bryan's face gave Littlefoot the impression that he was getting irritated and probably annoyed with the question. Bryan had a weapon while he didn't and the last thing he wanted was to be shot or stabbed by someone considered by many to be his father figure. Like an obedient child, Littlefoot laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, dozing off to a deep snooze.

Unbeknownst to him, Bryan's eyes were watery as he continued to look through the scope. He would never forget the day his mother told him that he was adopted and that his biological parents had actually ditched him during birth. He wasn't angry that his adoptive mother was telling a lie. In fact, he felt glad that she waited until he was fifteen before she told him.

That was three years ago yet it still hit home. His biological parents have yet to come see him but he felt it was for the best. If they did come, he'd probably tell them to fuck off since they did not take responsibility for their actions. They brought him to this world yet threw him away? What sort of low life were they?

Now, like his adoptive mother before him, eighteen year old Bryan was caring for a youngling with no father. He had a mother, but he needed a father figure and the teenager knew it.

* * *

Dawn was less than an hour away yet Bryan kept his eyes peeled. This was the time where predators would be speeding up their efforts to locate prey. Hunting in daylight would give carnivores a serious disadvantage since their prey could spot them easier. Whoever was still stalking the land was most likely making the best out of whatever darkness he/she had left.

A figure moves into view in the bushes to the left of the hole where Bryan was positioned in. It points its snout into the air as if sniffing for the scent of prey. Then, the bugger came into view. It was a lone Theropod, a Utahraptor to be precise. It had lost its pack and was now a lone hunter. Bryan calmly flicks the selector of his MK18 MOD 0 to "Fire" and places the Utahraptor squarely in his crosshairs.

That thing wasn't slipping through, not on his watch. He slowly moves his trigger finger into the trigger guard and onto the trigger.

 _BANG_

 _ZAP_

A 5.56 caliber bullet tears through the skull of the Utahraptor, ending its life in an instant. The gunshot report echoed through the silent night and abruptly wakes up everyone from their sleep. Bryan still had his weapon up but he had instinctively moved his trigger finger back onto the receiver of his rifle; trigger discipline.

 **"** **Ugh…"** Richard groaned drowsily. **"You've got all the accessories in the world and you refuse to put on a suppressor?"**

 **"** **I don't like running subsonics."** His older counterpart answered before lowering his weapon. **"Damn… That was my dinosaur. Booyah!"**

 **"** **And boohoo for us. We just got woke up by a gunshot! Hurray!"**

 **"** **Shut your mouth, Richard. You get to sleep at least, I was up all night."**

 **"** **Still, you woke me and everyone up."**

 **"** **Shut your bitch ass up!"** Bryan angrily glares at his younger counterpart. **"I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I've had enough sarcasm. Don't make me put a bullet in your head Rich."**

 **"** **Alright alright…"**

 **"** **Dad."** Littlefoot nudges Bryan in the side. **"When will you tell me the story?"**

 **"** **What story?"** Charlotte questioned.

 **"** **Doesn't really matter."** Bryan smiles at Littlefoot. **"Someday, alright?"**

Just then, a faint roar catches everyone's attention. Due to their inexperience, Richard and Charlotte thought it was that of an oversized Utahraptor but Bryan and Aurelia saw it differently. Both of them had more experience than the younger teenagers and they knew what it was; a Tyrannosaurus Rex. While Aurelia was their best bet to take on such a predator, she had a son.

If she died, Littlefoot would be an orphan growing up with no mother. Bryan on the other hand, while being a father figure, was still just a friend of the youngster. Should he die, the emotional impact would be lesser. Another option was to send Richard or Charlotte, or both of them over to take on the beast but Bryan didn't like the idea of sacrificing junior members of the group.

He was the oldest member with a gun and he felt it was his responsibility to take on Sharptooth. The teenager gets up onto his feet and does a weapons check to make sure his guns have ammo and that his knife was with him.

 **"** **Stay."** He said to Littlefoot and the younger teenagers. **"I'm going out to see what kind of threat we're dealing with."**

 **"** **You sure you don't need backup?"** Richard asked rather cockily.

 **"** **Not from novices."** Bryan turns towards Aurelia. **"Aurelia, you and your parents are my backup."**

 **"** **Got it."** She nods. **"We'll be ready when you call us."**

 **"** **Good."**

 **"** **What about us?"** Charlotte asked.

 **"** **You and Richard take Littlefoot to safety."** The older teenaged boy gives Charlotte a flare gun. **"Fire this; we'll have a better chance of locating you if we see a flare in the sky."**

 **"** **Okay…"**

 **"** **Everyone knows their roles. Now get to work, I'm going to see if this predator like a dose of five five six."**

* * *

Dead silence. The air smelled different, very different, to the point where even Bryan could pick up a change in scent. Something was clearly moving around, something big with body odor so smelly it made Rafflesia smell like perfume. Bryan concealed himself behind a thick cluster of dried brush and scanned the area, NODs over his eyes and MK18 in the low ready position.

A faint tremble caught his attention as it slowly grew closer and closer. His instincts were right; a big lumbering beast was indeed lurking in the area. But what was it? There were hundreds of huge carnivores which could be called dinosaurs, the biggest of which were Giganotosauruses, which most likely preyed on Argentinosauruses, the largest of Sauropods.

Then, the teenager caught sight of something he'd wished he never encountered, a dinosaur vaguely resembling Giganotosaurus. It looked like a Giganotosaurus but every fiber in his body told him it wasn't. Its hands were longer and it could somehow camouflage itself in the treeline. No… It can't be! Indominus Rex never existed beyond the silver screen.

This ain't no cretaceous period! Bryan was indeed in an alternate realm. He tried his best to calm down and slowly placed the crosshairs of his ACOG sight on the behemoth's head. A good headshot should do, right?

 _BANG_

 _PING_

Wrong! In the film, we could clearly see the 45-70 Gov. Buffalo hunting bullets from Owen's Marlin Model 1895SBL bouncing harmlessly off Indominus' head. That meant the head was armored. And since the Illuminati coded all dinosaurs, both fictional and non-fictional, to real specifications with tweaks(herbivores could talk and carnivores could be trained to talk), Bryan was in deep shit. He had nothing but a carbine between himself and the Indominus, and now he had just gotten the creature's attention.

 **"** **So… Your head is bulletproof huh?"** he nervously got back onto his feet. **"My bad…"**

There was no hesitation, Bryan just took off and ran for his life, the Indominus in hot pursuit. Just ahead of him, Littlefoot and the others were making their getaway when they spot the charging Indominus headed their way. It too had seen them and had left Bryan be while charging towards the adult Apatosauruses. Turns out this was no ordinary Indominus Rex.

Bryan had just encountered "Sharptooth", a male Indominus Rex and the undisputed Lord of the mysterious beyond. The teenager noticed his pursuer changing course and let loose with carbine, this time making sure that he was aiming for the other parts of the body and not the head. A few yards to his right, Richard had also joined in the fight and the younger teenaged boy was hammering away at Sharptooth with his Benelli M3 Tactical, which was loaded with S&B special slugs.

Both teenaged male humans were putting Sharptooth in a world of pain and the beast was finding it increasingly difficult to pursue the Apatosauruses. He decides to focus his attention on the humans and it was at this point where Bryan made his move.

 **"** **Richard!"** he shouted. **"You get back to Charlotte and the Apatosauruses, I'll cover!"**

 **"** **What about you?"** the younger teenager shouted back.

 **"** **I'm luring the bastard away."**

 **"** **What? You're crazy."**

 **"** **Just follow my orders!"**

 **"** **No! You listen to me! My gun deals more punishment, I'll lure him away! Littlefoot needs his mother and YOU!"**

 **"** **So what? You're luring the beast away while I run back?"**

 **"** **Yeah!"**

 **"** **You sure about this?"**

 **"** **You may be the senior, but he'll just go after me even if you pepper him."**

 **"** **Copy that!"**

Richard blasts Sharptooth with yet another slug to gain his attention and starts running in the direction opposite of the Apatosauruses and Charlotte. As planned the beast follows and Bryan takes the opportunity to run back to the herd. He was down a few magazines but he replenished them with a flick of his finger, courtesy of the Illuminati powers of course.

Now all they had to do was run and Aurelia led the way. Bryan was at the end, hauling ass and ready to fight should Sharptooth return. Distant gunshots reminded him of the true hero; Richard, who was fighting the behemoth on his own.

Just a few hundred yards away to the left on a ledge below the ground Bryan and the others were standing on; Richard was blasting away at Sharptooth with his shotgun. Whenever his weapon ran dry, the teenaged boy simply thumbed more rounds into the tube magazine and hammered away at the trigger as fast as he could. His first two shots struck Sharptooth in the head. These were clearly ineffective due to the armored nature of the head but subsequent rounds struck the beast all over his body.

With each step, Sharptooth was thrown into a world of pain. He had experienced pain before when fighting other dinosaurs but the pain Richard gave him was unimaginable. These pains never went away and only mounted when the human blasted more and more slugs his way. He had to stop Richard before the pain got too unbearable and forced him to disengage.

The behemoth charged towards Richard under the hail of unrelenting gunfire. Then, Richard's shotgun ran dry. Instead of reloading, the teenaged boy drew his Sphinx SDP Pistol and started targeting Sharptooth's eyes. Despite having less training on his pistol than Bryan, Richard was still pretty competent with his sidearm and he planted a few shots squarely into Sharptooth's left eye.

A loud roar echoes throughout the mysterious beyond. Sharptooth coiled back and started flailing violently while Richard made his getaway. The behemoth felt extreme pain in his left eye which would not bugger off, and he could not see whenever his closed his right eye. He was now down one eye, another lucky shot from either of the humans and he would be blind.


	7. Mother?

**Chapter 5**

 **Mother?**

 _BANG_

 _ZAP_

 **"** **One bugger down, one more to go."**

Bryan drew his KA-BAR EK-4 Commando Knife and charged towards a snarling Deinonychus threatening him and Charlotte. The Theropod attempted to swipe at him but he deflected its clawed hand and tackled it to the ground before stabbing it in the neck. Another predator dead at the hands of the human hunter. A third Deinonychus appears but Bryan was ready.

He draws his Springfield Armory TRP Operator and fires two shots squarely into the Deinonychus' chest, killing it instantly. As his reholsters his sidearm, Charlotte and Littlefoot watched from the sidelines in awe. Neither of them expected Bryan to be so proficient in close quarters combat. Sure, they believed that he was a good shot and knew how to operate his weapons, but neither of them anticipated that he could take on a small Deinonychus pack without issues.

Unfortunately for the older teenaged boy, killing Deinonychuses were like kicking puppies in the ass when this beast was around. Out of nowhere, Sharptooth appeared behind them and started pursuing. Both Bryan and Charlotte opened fire with their weapons, hoping to stop the behemoth before he could harm either of them or the Apatosauruses.

But it wasn't an easy task for them. Since Charlotte had to reload her musket after each shot, she could not provide sustained fire on the behemoth. Bryan's MK18 MOD 0 on the other hand, while built to specifications set by the US Special Forces, still had a civilian legal selector. That meant he could not fire his weapon on full auto to provide some form of sustained fire.

One had to reload after each shot and the other was stuck in semi-auto fire, not a very ideal situation. Worse of it all, Bryan's trigger finger was growing tired of rapid firing his weapon, and he slowed down severely. Survival looked bleak for the two humans when suddenly; Richard appeared behind Sharptooth and sent a slug right up his anus. As if he was being… pardon me, raped, the beast's eyes widened and he made this weird grunting noise.

Charlotte and Bryan glared at each other. They half knew what the noise was and they didn't want to bother learning the other half. Both of them took off and ran for their lives while Richard restarted his assault. Several slugs penetrate Sharptooth's back, neck, and tail. He swings around and snarls at Richard, who calmly plants a slug right through the roof of the behemoth's mouth.

Things were not looking good for the undisputed Lord, and it was about to get a lot worse. Already the ground trembled and all signs point to an earthquake. But neither Richard, Sharptooth, nor anyone else could predict how big of an earthquake this was. This was no ordinary earthquake; it was a literal clash of continents. Massive cracks start to form; one in particular would come to be known as the Great Divide.

Up ahead, Bryan, Charlotte, and Littlefoot have been separated from the Apatosaurus herd. They had no idea where they were, and with chaos all around them, Bryan had no choice but to take command and get all three of them out with their skins intact. But Charlotte had another concern; Richard.

 **"** **Bryan, we can't go yet."** She said to the older male teenager. **"Richard is still missing."**

 **"** **There isn't any time, Charlotte."** He replied. **"This is a clash of continents. You want to survive, you keep moving. Right now it's everyone for themselves."**

 **"** **But Richard is your friend!"**

 **"** **He is my friend yes! But I'd much rather leave with my skin intact than be found with my limbs and head missing. And I have Littlefoot to look after."**

 **"** **Fine! If you're not willing to help your friend then I'll go help him."**

 **"** **Go on! I'll see you on the other side if you make it."**

Without further ado, both humans part ways. Charlotte charged back through the chaos while Bryan and Littlefoot made their mad dash for safety. As she made her way back, the ground underneath her suddenly gave way. A loud ear piercing scream echoed through the newly opened crack as Charlotte fell deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Back with Bryan, things were not looking up either. All the paths he chose were ripped apart right the minute he and Littlefoot arrived, and now they were running out of options. They had to find an exit point quickly or they too would be swallowed up by the clash of continents. Then, the ground underneath them rose, pushing them high and giving them a bird's eye view of the chaos and destruction.

 **"** **Holy shit…"** Bryan muttered in shock. **"I've read about clash of continents before, but I never thought it'd be this bad."**

 **"** **Dad, are we safe?"** Littlefoot asked. **"Will be be fine?"**

 **"** **We'll be fine. They raised our portion of ground for a reason, Littlefoot."**

Both Littlefoot and Bryan hugged each other in an embrace. Right now there was nothing more they could do other than to give each other companionship and comfort.

* * *

Darkness has once again shrouded the area. The clash of continents had stopped but now there was a relentless downpour. On a ledge situated within one of the newly opened cracks, Richard slowly opened his eyes. He was dazed, wounded, but alive. The teenaged boy pushes himself back onto his feet with his shotgun and begins stumbling towards a ramp which would lead him out of the opening.

Just then, he spots Charlotte lying on the ledge, millimeters away from the edge. Her musket laid beside her on her right. The teenager nudges his female counterpart gently but got no response. Further attempts were also futile in getting her awake. He checks her breathing, nothing. He checks her pulse. Great news, there was a pulse, a very weak one at that.

There was no time to waste. Richard performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as well as CPR in an attempt to save Charlotte. With each second ticking by, the chances of saving her grew less and less but then, as if an act of god had happened, he did it. The 18th century teenaged girl gasped for air as she regained consciousness, her male counterpart by her side.

 **"** **You okay?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **Thank you, Richard."** She buries her face into his chest and starts sobbing. **"Thank you for saving me."**

 **"** **It was the least I could do."**

Richard wraps his hand around Charlotte and hugs her. For a moment the two teenagers from completely different times just sat there in the rain; Charlotte sobbing and Richard hugging her. Then, Richard remembered something. Bryan and Littlefoot were nowhere near them, and now they had to find them.

 **"** **Come on, Charlotte."** He gently muttered. **"We have to go find Bryan and Littlefoot."**

 **"** **Okay…"** she answered.

While the two teenagers slowly prepared themselves to move out, Bryan and Littlefoot were already moving through the desolation. Bryan had his NODs over his head, and he was moving through the area with his rifle raised. Littlefoot was right behind him, cautiously scanning the area the human had missed. Nothing. No sound, no chirping, no snarls. Just the relentless rain pouring down on them.

Just as the area seemed clear, Bryan spots a silhouette to his right. It was that of an Apatosaurus. His heart sank. Was this Littlefoot's mother?

The youngling thought so. He charged to the Apatosaurus' side and nudged her in an attempt to wake her up. She did not respond. Bryan checked for breathing and pulse, nothing. At that moment, Bryan stumbled back in distraught. He felt as if he had failed his duties to protect Littlefoot's mother. Tears started to trickle down from his eyes and he struggled to contain his emotions.

 **"** **Mother!"** Littlefoot shouted. **"Mother, you have to wake up!"**

Never once did the Apatosaurus, who Bryan identified as a female, regain consciousness or react to Littlefoot's pleas. She laid there in her final resting place, not even making a sound. It didn't take long for Littlefoot to realize the truth. His mother was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Littlefoot lies down beside his mother and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Beside him, Bryan also sat down, and he places the young Apatosaurus' head and neck on his lap to comfort him. Gently, he strokes the youngling.

 **"** **Shh."** He comforted. **"It's okay… It's okay…"**

 **"** **Mother…"** the youngling sobbed. **"She's…"**

 **"** **Aw, I know… I know…"**

Despite the supposed death of a mother, the rain never stopped. It was relentlessly pouring cold liquid on top of the two deeply saddened friends but neither of them felt any change in the temperature. Littlefoot had lost his mother and Bryan, being a close friend of him and his mother, was hit hard emotionally. But the teenaged boy remembered something his own adoptive mother once said.

 **"** **If you feel sad, go to sleep. Sleep through the sadness and wake up in happiness."**

He tells Littlefoot to do the same before closing his own eyes, dozing off to a not so peaceful slumber on a not so peaceful or happy day.


	8. Back On Track

**Chapter 6**

 **Back On Track**

Dawn finally came after what seemed like an eternity darkness and rain. The rain had also stopped and the sun was rising over the horizon, illuminating the land with its rays and warming the surrounding areas. Slowly, Bryan opens his eyes and sighed. He was still groggy and despite what his adoptive mother claimed, he never did feel better compared to last night.

Emotion was still running in his body, though the emotion did change. Instead of sadness he felt anger, a lot of it. He was not angry at Littlefoot but rather, at Sharptooth. Every fiber in his body told him to go after the beast and take him down. Bryan looks down at his lap and sees Littlefoot still sleeping soundly. The skin on the youngling's face was dried, as if he had spent the night sleeping and crying at the same time.

A smile could be seen on the teenaged boy's face as he gently strokes Littlefoot, giving the youngling some comfort as he continued to sleep. In the meantime Charlotte and Richard were in knee deep shit. They had been ambushed by a pack of Deinonychuses looking to take advantage of the situation. The predators were too close for either to fire their guns and Richard was forced to draw his M7 Bayonet.

He headbutts one of the Deinonychuses and jams his knife into the predator's neck, killing it instantly. The other Deinonychuses attempt to surround the teenaged boy but he slashes another one in the carotid artery and breaks another one's neck. Only two Deinonychuses remained but they manage to tackle Richard to the ground. One of them slashes Richard in the cheek but he knocks them off his body and quickly stabs yet another one.

The final Deinonychus, realizing Richard was more than a match, disengaged and attempted to escape.

 _BANG_

 _ZAP_

Out of nowhere, a bullet strikes the Deinonychus in the chest, penetrating its lungs. It spins towards where the bullet came from and this was when it receives a swift double tap in the chest which kills it. Richard and Charlotte were perplexed, who else could've possibly been armed out here?

They move out into the area where the Deinonychus was killed and find Bryan and Littlefoot beside the carcass of a dead Apatosaurus. Littlefoot had just awoken and was hydrating himself with water from Bryan's canteen. Two spent cartridge cases could be seen near the young Apatosaurus' legs, giving Richard and Charlotte the answer. Their shooter was none other than Bryan himself, and he wasn't exactly in the cheerful mood either.

 **"** **Everything okay?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **Does it look like everything's okay?"** Bryan muttered in a rather cold voice. **"Littlefoot just lost his mother."**

 **"** **Who did it?"** Charlotte asked.

 **"** **Sharptooth."** Bryan flicks his finger to replenish his ammunition supply. He flicks his fingers again and in an instant, a LAW launcher appeared. **"But don't worry. One way or another, that bugger is going down."**

 **"** **Is that a…"**

 **"** **Yes Richard, that's a LAW."**

 **"** **You're not firing an anti-tank weapon at it aren't you?"**

 **"** **Sharptooth's head is armored. With this, I'll be blowing a hole through no matter where I aim."**

Bryan places the LAW launcher into his backpack and does a brass check on his guns before getting back onto his feet. Littlefoot was reluctant to leave the body of his mother behind but Richard and Bryan's efforts to convince him otherwise persuaded him to come along for the journey. They rendezvous a little ways away before restarting the journey, this time with Bryan at the tip.

Unlike last time, they did not need to follow the sun since both Bryan and Richard had a compass. All they had to do was to make sure they were going westwards and they would be home free. To cheer up Littlefoot, who was still gloomy, Richard spawned a guitar with a flick of his finger and started playing a theme on his guitar titled "On The Way". Bryan raised his eyebrow and glared at the younger teenaged boy. He had heard this theme in a long while.

Littlefoot smiled when he heard the song. He wasn't happy because someone was playing his favorite song but because he knew these friends of his were here to stay and were ready to pull him out should he get himself in trouble. Bryan in particular he started to see as more than just a father figure. Littlefoot saw Bryan as an adoptive father, though Bryan still viewed Littlefoot as a friend, a very close friend.

Day after day went by; still they were nowhere near the Great Valley. Bryan was fast running out of water and that was giving him nightmares. Apparently he could not replicate essentials like water, and food was limited to small items like energy bars and chocolate, and even then, there was a limitation, five food items each day. Leaves had no cool down period or restriction, so at least Littlefoot wouldn't starve.

On the seventh day, Bryan's first canteen was completely dry and he and Littlefoot had to share a drink using the second canteen. Not ideal or hygienic but at least the youngling didn't have bad breath like carnivorous dinosaurs roaming the land. But Bryan wasn't the only one facing supply issues. Charlotte never brought any supplies with her and she was sharing with Richard.

They too were running out of water. If a stream or pool of water didn't show up, the group would surely die from dehydration before they made it to the valley. Morale took a nosedive when an associate of Littlefoot's; Cera, showed up. Neither of them were mad at her despite her love hate relationship with Littlefoot but the fact that she was going the opposite direction of where they were going gave them the impression that there was nothing ahead.

 **"** **Cera…"** Bryan grunted. **"You see any water back there?"**

 **"** **Nope."** She dryly answered. **"Or at least I wasn't paying attention."**

 **"** **What are you doing?"** Littlefoot asked.

 **"** **I'm going to find my OWN kind; they're on the other side."**

What Cera meant by "the other side" was the other side of the Great Divide. It had spanned for miles on end, and was on the right flank of the four travellers ever since they started the journey at the disaster zone. There was clearly no way the young Triceratops was coming through here. The divide was too wide for her to jump over and too deep for her to climb down then back up.

Unless she could magically fly, there was no way Cera was getting across. But like most Triceratopses in the realm, she was incredibly hardheaded and a giant divide wasn't going to dissuade her anytime soon. She climbs down onto a ledge within the ravine just as Littlefoot offers her a position in the group.

 **"** **A Three-horn never needs help from a Longneck."** She arrogantly stated.

To further "intimidate" Littlefoot, she kicks sand into his face. But that caused her to lose her footing and slip down into the bottom of the divide. From above, Bryan shook his head while Richard chuckled. Karma had served her right.

 **"** **Let's get moving."** Bryan said. **"We don't need someone like her to be in the group."**


	9. An Oasis

**Chapter 7**

 **An Oasis**

A few days have passed since the encounter with Cera, and now the group was coming under intense pressure to find a water source. Richard and Charlotte had about a quarter bottle of water left and the supply in Bryan's canteen was just enough for either him or Littlefoot to drink. Both of them were thirsty and in need of fluids but the teenager knew he was a father figure and had to act like one.

He sacrifices the chance to rehydrate and allows Littlefoot to finish the bottle of water. Richard notices the act and comes to his own conclusion. If he was going to act like a gentleman at all times, then he too would sacrifice for someone he cared for. That someone was none other than Charlotte, who was a known water guzzler. She wasn't as fit as Richard or Bryan, and she expended a lot of water during the journey.

 **"** **Here."** He passes the bottle to his female counterpart. **"Drink it; you need it more than I do."**

 **"** **I think you should."** She replied. **"I owe you a favor after you saved me."**

 **"** **You don't owe me any favors, Charlotte. It's called caring for someone you hold dear to."**

 **"** **Puppy love back there?"** Bryan shouted. **"Because those words sound so warm and fuzzy."**

 **"** **N-NO!"** Richard shouted back.

Charlotte giggled while Richard turned his head away. His cheeks were red in sheer embarrassment. Never did he anticipate Bryan to blurt out his secret like this. Just then, all four of them caught sight of something. Greenery dead ahead, and it seems as though they were about to get a break in their journey. Littlefoot and Bryan charged ahead while Richard and Charlotte hung back a little to spend more time with each other.

Both of them knew they felt affection for each other and they wanted some alone time to chat. Back in the midst of greenery, Bryan and Littlefoot found out this was not just a patch of green, it was an oasis. There was a medium sized body of water connected to a waterfall and there were bushes and trees growing all around. Bryan walked over to the water's edge and refilled his canteens while Littlefoot quenched his thirst and enjoyed a meal of aquatic reeds.

Then, without warning, the teenager dove underwater. Littlefoot raised his eyebrow in surprise; he never thought Bryan could swim. Thirty seconds past, still Bryan refused to surface. The youngling grew more and more worried that his friend and father figure had drowned but then a weird looking creature suddenly appears on the surface, causing him to jump in shock and fall into the water.

 **"** **That works…"** Bryan stands up and removes the reed from his head and FAST helmet.

Bubbles started to appear beside the teenaged boy and a few moments later, Littlefoot resurfaced, gasping for air and still shocked by the "weird creature".

 **"** **Dad! Dad!"** He shouted. **"There was this weird creature in the water… I-It looked like a…"**

 **"** **That was me, silly."** Bryan chuckled. **"Did you not see the knife I held in my hand?"**

 **"** **No…"**

 **"** **Sorry if I spooked you."**

 **"** **What were you doing though?"**

 **"** **Predators lurk in every corner. Sometimes there are just too many of them for us to take on. Scare tactics are an alternate way of getting them to move their asses. But I can adapt this tactic to kill too."**

 **"** **How?"**

 **"** **Same thing. Only instead of popping up in a disguise, I would silently surface; drag the bugger underwater then either drown him or stab him."**

Suddenly the bushes near the two started to rustle. Bryan spun in the direction of the bushes, his rifle raised and selector set to "Fire". Fortunately for them, it was a false alarm. Richard and Charlotte walked out of the bush and were surprised to be staring down the muzzle of Bryan's weapon. When he realized who he was aiming at, the older teenaged boy lowered his weapon and facepalmed himself.

He had acted by instinct he gained from the days he spent in the realm. But while it may seem normal to Richard and Charlotte, Bryan thought he was becoming paranoid. But that thought quickly dissipated when another cluster of bushes started to rattle. A pack of hungry Deinonychuses soon appeared and they surrounded the group, along with a young Saurolophus who had bumped into Charlotte's leg by accident.

 **"** **Shit…"** Bryan swore. **"Unwelcome visitors."**

 **"** **What now?"** Charlotte asked.

 **"** **We kill them."** Richard answered.

 **"** **But there are five of them and only three of us are capable of fighting."**

 **"** **Calm down, Charlotte."** Bryan calmly draws his KA-BAR EK-4 Commando Knife and holds it in a Gash V attack grip. **"These things are just smaller versions of Sharptooth. Let me do the dirty work while you eat the popcorn."**

Before anyone knew what was going on, Bryan stabs one of the Deinonychuses and smashes another against a rock. A third attempts to claw him but he dodges and stabs it in the neck twice, killing it. Two more remained and Bryan switched his grip on his knife and threw it at his opponent, striking it dead center in the head. He shoots the last Deinonychus with his Springfield Armory TRP Operator and kills it with a single shot to the head.

Now only the Deinonychus who was smashed against a rock was alive, and the older teenaged boy couldn't resist the opportunity to satisfy his hunger for torture. He recovers his knife from the body of a dead Deinonychus and pins the surviving Deinonychus against the rock, making sure just its head was sticking out above the surface of the water.

 **"** **I used to think Deinonychuses were awesome."** He coldly muttered. **"Pack hunting, efficient killing machines capable of taking on prey much larger than themselves…"**

From the sidelines, Richard, Charlotte, Littlefoot, and the young Saurolophus who was named Ducky, watched on silently while Bryan dealt with the surviving Deinonychus.

 **"** **But then I realized…"** he continued. **"Your kind were nothing more than mindless killing machines, driven by a desire to kill and hurt others."**

 **"** **That's what you think, killer."** The Deinonychus suddenly spoke. **"We have families too."**

 **"** **Ahh, one of the few who speak."**

 **"** **We are a rare breed, human."**

 **"** **You know my kind, I know yours. Enlighten me about your family, mister Deinonychus."**

 **"** **My wife and I have four children. We were out hunting with the pack while her parents took care of the young ones. Now you killed her and just about everyone else in the pack."**

 **"** **Because you threatened my group."**

 **"** **Haven't you heard of the food chain? It's part of the circle of life in case you were wondering."**

Bryan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had no idea the dinosaurs in this realm had knowledge about anything remotely sciency.

 **"** **Yes, but it doesn't matter."** The teenager placed his knife back in its sheath and drew his pistol. He disengages the safety and places the muzzle against the Deinonychus' chin. **"You're not going back to the pack tonight."**

 **"** **So you'll kill me and let my children starve?"** the Deinonychus asked.

 **"** **Why… Yes…"**

A cold grin was the last thing the Deinonychus saw before his life was terminated by a .45 caliber bullet. Bryan engages the safety of his pistol and reholsters it before regrouping with the rest of his own group. Charlotte introduced him to Ducky, the young female Deinonychus who bumped into her leg during the ambush. He introduces himself to her and allows her to tag along for the journey.

On the outside, Bryan may have turned into a cold blooded killer but the truth is he was more than happy to make friends, so long as they did not harm him or the ones he holds dear to. Littlefoot also felt happy since he now had another dinosaur to accompany him for the journey. All three walked ahead of the group while Charlotte and Richard hauled ass. The teenaged boy taps his female counterpart; clearly he had a few words to say.

 **"** **I don't know about staying with Bryan anymore."** He said. **"I know he's my friend but he's never been this cold towards anything before."**

 **"** **Times change, Richard."** Charlotte replied. **"Back during the revolution, it was kill or be killed. Same thing applies here. You can't reason with them."**

 **"** **Maybe I'm used to the 21** **st** **century where everything could be reasoned with."**

The teenaged boy sighed before walking back to the body of water. He refills both his water bottles and heads over to the exit where he regroups with the others. By now the sun was slowly setting over the horizon and night wasn't that far away. Bryan rallies the group and they all restart their long trek towards the Great Valley. But it wasn't long before the young dinosaurs had to eat.

Littlefoot and Ducky's stomachs started to growl and both of them felt hungry. All three humans in the group were baffled. The younglings had eaten only moments ago yet they were hungry? A vine dangled from a ledge above them and Bryan suggested that the two young dinosaurs share amongst themselves. Littlefoot grabs the vine with his teeth and yanks it, hoping to pull it off whatever it was attached to.

Oddly, each time he pulled the vine, a scream could be heard. Ducky thought the vine was "talking" but Richard quickly corrects her. A creature was most likely on the vine when Littlefoot tugged and now it was hanging on for dear life. Bryan raised his MK18 in an attempt to push the poor thing out of its misery but Charlotte prevented him from doing so, reasoning that they could catch the creature when it fell.

Well something DID fall down from the vine. As Littlefoot tugged the vine for a fifth time, the creature, a young male Pteranodon, lost his grip and tumbled down. He lands on Littlefoot's face, much to the shock of the young Apatosaurus. In a desperate attempt to calm him down, the Pteranodon gave a sheepish smile. His attempt was futile however, as Littlefoot screamed, unintentionally releasing the vine and catapulting him into the air.

Everyone watched as the young Pteranodon flapped comically in the air in an attempt to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately for him, it was a futile attempt. Instead of stopping, he crashed through the ground, creating a hole of sorts. Bryan reached into his pocket and grabs a Surefire E2D defender flashlight and was about to move towards the hole when Richard pushed him back. The younger teenaged boy thought his older counterpart was too cold to take care of the situation.

Instead, he volunteers to go investigate. Bryan shakes his head and throws his flashlight to Richard, who grabs it and switches it on before shining it down into the hole. When the Pteranodon saw the light, he moved back in an attempt to conceal himself. He was scared that Richard might eat him but the human gave a friendly gesture and helped the poor thing out of the hole.

Petrie was his name, and he had been separated from his family during the earthquake as he was unable to fly due to Aerophobia. Him having Aerophobia caught everyone by surprise. Pteranodons were avian dinosaurs and encountering one in the wild with a fear of flying wasn't something anyone expected. Bryan, being known to tease his friends, couldn't help but tease the youngling about his fear of flying. The others soon followed, quickly causing him to pout.

Their teasing was all in good faith of course. No harsh words and certainly no insults. In fact, unlike when he teased close friends, Bryan refrained from swearing and tried to add softer words into his sentences when teasing Petrie. Bryan later offers the youngling a place in the group, something which he did accept.

Three humans and three young dinosaurs travelling together, not something you'd see every day but this was like another day at the office in the realm of dinosaurs.


	10. Cera's Return

**Chapter 8**

 **Cera's Return**

Darkness was already upon them, yet the members of the group continued their trek. Bryan was at the tip of the spear, his NODs over his eyes and his MK18 MOD0 in the low ready position. Directly behind him were Littlefoot and the young dinosaurs. Charlotte was behind the dinosaurs and Richard hauled ass, scanning the areas missed by Bryan with the E2D Defender flashlight given to him by his older counterpart.

Everyone was on edge, Bryan especially. The group had been ambushed twice already and they would've been dead had Richard and Bryan not been present. Both teenaged boys had plenty of bodycount between themselves and they were racking up more by the minute. Richard tosses the E2D Defender flashlight back to Bryan and draws his Sphinx SDP, having remembered that the pistol was fitted with a Surefire X300 tactical light.

He scans the areas missed by Bryan, sweeping his gun left and right and alternating between the left and right flanks. On one such occasion, he unintentionally shines his light across Bryan's head while sweeping to the left flank. Bryan, who was looking back at the time, was temporarily blinded as the light intensity of his NODs skyrocketed for a few seconds.

 **"** **Fuck!"** he exclaimed. **"Richard. Did I not tell you to NOT shine your god damned light in my face?"**

 **"** **Oops I guess…"** the younger teenaged boy responded. **"My bad."**

 **"** **Do it again and I swear I'll give you a Mozambique drill."**

With his eyesight back, Bryan continued to scan the area. He spots movement on the left and fires once, striking a Deinonychus, who was attempting to sneak around the flanks, in the side. The Theropod groaned and the next thing they knew, a whole pack was charging towards them. Bryan was the first to respond and he downs three in quick succession.

His younger counterpart wasn't far behind, rapidly racking up kills. Bryan and Richard took position at the front and rear of the group respectively and hammered away with their long guns while the Deinonychuses charged. It was like a scene straight out of a war movie. One after the other, the Theropods charged and one after the other, they were gunned down.

There was no coordination, just massed charges. This must've been quite a big pack since previous ambushes usually consisted of three or four Deinonychuses, five if they were really unlucky. What neither of them knew at the time was that the group had unintentionally stepped into the territory of an infamous clan of Deinonychus known as the Orions, who were known for their brutality.

In fact, the Orions were so brutal that some consider their brutality to be right up there on par with Sharptooth's.

 **"** **What is this? Lone survivor 2.0?"** Bryan shouted as he banged a new magazine into his carbine. **"Push right flank!"**

Upon hearing the command, Richard pushed the right flank while Bryan provided covering fire. Charlotte notices a Deinonychus getting too close for comfort and she blasted it at point blank range with her musket before reloading. She attaches a bayonet onto her musket after reloading in case she was required to become a pikeman or rather pikewoman.

 **"** **Bryan, I'll cover you!"** Richard shouted. **"You see if you can pour fire onto these bastards from the side!"**

 **"** **Copy!"** he shouted in return.

With a flick of his finger, Bryan replenishes his ammunition supply and starts working the left flank. Running out of ammunition now was the worse time and the teenager tries his best to maximize efficiency and conserve ammunition, giving each Deinonychus a shot in the head whenever possible. Unfortunately the Deinonychus heard what Richard had shouted and they channeled all their remaining members on the left flank.

Faced with overwhelming numbers, Bryan was forced to pull back. Richard tried his best to support his comrade but he too was forced to pull back. Littlefoot suggested that Bryan pull his LAW out and use it here but the teenager refused. He was conserving that weapon for Sharptooth. Besides, there was really no time to pull the launcher from his bag anyways.

Barely seconds later, the Deinonychuses were on top of them and Bryan, Richard, and Charlotte were forced to fight with their prehistoric opponents, CQB style. A Deinonychus attempts to tackle Bryan but he slashes it in the face before jamming his knife into the predator's throat, neutralizing it. To his left, Charlotte thrusts her musket forwards, jamming it into the side of a Deinonychus charging towards Richard.

One Deinonychus finds an opening and attempts to attack Ducky but Littlefoot swipes him away with a tail whip, much to the surprise of the humans. Apparently the young Apatosaurus knew how to fight and could fight when the need arose. But Bryan didn't even want the predators to touch any of the young ones and he drew his pistol.

 _BANG_

Point blank shot at a Theropod. A .45 caliber bullet tears through the Deinonychus' head, killing it instantly. Richard also drew his sidearm and fired away at several charging Theropods. But no matter how many they've killed, more came. For a moment, it seemed as though this was their final resting place. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie cuddled around each other and closed their eyes, ready to accept their fate.

They never moved or flinched despite the gunfire. The only time they did move a little was when one of the ejected casings flew into Littlefoot's body, causing him to jolt due to the burning sensation. Slowly, after what seemed like eternity, the gunfire died down. Silence started to take over, and the young dinosaurs all opened their eyes and looked around.

Bodies of dead Deinonychuses were everywhere. Charlotte was reloading her musket and Richard was reholstering his pistol. As for Bryan well he was way ahead, calmly scanning the area for threats. None came and he returned to the group. Everyone including Richard and Charlotte stared at him in shock. Smeared all over him were blood splatters and in his hand was a bloodied KA-BAR EK-4 Commando Knife; his MK18 MOD0 was slung in an Over Strong Shoulder carry position.

 **"** **Y'know what?"** he grunted. **"Maybe I should quit my job and be a private military contractor."**

 **"** **Yeah, you should."** Richard sarcastically responded.

 **"** **I'm serious, Rich."**

 **"** **Whatever, let's get moving."**

Still shaken by the ambush, the group continues its trek towards the mysterious beyond. For some reason, the area felt a lot safer after they had wiped out the ambushing Deinonychus and small critters started appearing here and there. It was as if the group had just liberated the area from the occupying forces and have brought freedom to the locals.

Despite the lightened sensation, everyone was still on high alert. For all they know, the ambush could be a first strike and the calm environment a distraction to make them lower their guard. A cave was situated to their right and everyone agreed that going underground for a bit was better than staying in the open. With Bryan at the lead, they moved in.

Inside the cave, there was silence, absolute silence. It was quieter than the outside and it rang bells within the group. Richard, Bryan, and Littlefoot sensed something was wrong and every instinct in the trio told them a predator was lurking in the caves. Littlefoot led Charlotte and the others into cover while Richard and Bryan took up defensive positions.

Using his enhanced night vision, courtesy of his Gen 2 ATN PS-15 NODs, Bryan scans the area and spots a Dimetrodon roughly seventy five yards away. He calmly disengages the safety and takes aim, using the boulder as a support of sorts for his MK18 MOD 0 carbine.

 _BANG_

Due to the enclosed environment of the cave, the gunshot report echoes throughout. Everyone except for Richard jolted in surprise. Blood could be seen trickling down the entry hole made by the 5.56 caliber bullet on the Dimetrodon's head. It stumbles forwards and crashes onto the ground, dead from the single round fired by Bryan.

Richard approaches the carcass, his shotgun pointed at the now dead creature. He kicks it twice to make sure it was dead before signaling for the others to regroup at his position.

 **"** **Great job."** His older counterpart remarked.

 **"** **You shot the bugger, Bryan."** He responded. **"I just made sure it was dead."**

 **"** **I'm complementing you for your actions during the ambush."**

 **"** **Ah that… You're not too shabby yourself."**

 **"** **We all did good back there."** Charlotte piped up. **"I was a little surprised when Littlefoot thwacked that Dei…"**

 **"** **Deinonychus."** Richard completed.

 **"** **Yes, Deinonychus."**

 **"** **Yeah that was pretty amazing."** Bryan smiles at the young Apatosaurus. **"Your mother taught you how to fight?"**

 **"** **Yeah…"** he answered.

Just then, a scream came from deeper within the caves. Richard, Charlotte, and Bryan all raised their long guns and stood in a firing line, ready to let loose on anything which threatened the group. Behind them was Littlefoot, who was shielding Ducky and Petrie. Fortunately for them, no threat emerged. Instead, what they saw was a terrified Cera running towards them.

Something or someone spooked her, and Bryan's instinct told him staying in the cave was not exactly a good idea. He moved into a defensive position and crouched down, his rifle in the low ready position, while the others jumped out of the way as Cera nearly rammed into them; she rammed into the Dimetrodon carcass instead.

 **"** **Cera!"** Littlefoot exclaimed. **"It's you!"**

Upon seeing the youngling's face, Cera's expression went from fear to relief. Despite not being on good terms with anyone but her own kind she felt safe, knowing that she was at least with someone she was acquainted with. But of course, her arrogant and big egoed side returned when Littlefoot asked why she was so frightened.

 **"** **Me? Frightened?"** she laughs his claims off. **"You should be frightened though."**

 **"** **Why should we?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **I… Found… Sharptooth!"**

The mere mention of the word "Sharptooth" sends chills down everyone's spines. Well, almost everyone. While Ducky and Petrie panicked, Littlefoot, Charlotte, Richard, and Bryan were skeptical. Richard personally saw Sharptooth fall down the Great Divide and Charlotte trusted his words. Bryan well… he was more neutral on the situation.

On one hand, he knew Cera was lying but on the other, he also knew she was most likely spooked or else she wouldn't be running scared like this. Nevertheless, he kept to himself while Cera and Richard got into a small argument.

 **"** **By my calculations…"** the younger teenaged boy pretends to "calculate". **"You're lying and a pussy. Not "dear brave Cera" like everyone makes you out to be."**

Littlefoot glares at Richard as if he had murdered someone. No one in their right mind would call a Triceratops a liar unless they had a death wish.

 **"** **Are you calling me a liar?"** Cera questioned.

 **"** **I AM!"** the teenager raised his voice. **"Problem?"**

 **"** **You're just trying to make me look bad in front of the others!"**

 **"** **Prove that you're brave then!"**

 **"** **Don't make me…"**

 **"** **SETTLE DOWN THE TWO OF YOU!"** Bryan shouted. **"I've had enough of this arguing nonsense. And yes, Cera. You're a fucking liar!"**

Cera turns towards the older teenaged boy and glared at him. He glares back at her as well but with his own touch. He drew his Springfield Armory TRP Operator pistol and disengaged the safety.

 **"** **If you are that brave then I suggest you challenge me."** He taunted. **"I have a gun but I can also kill you with my bare hands."**

While the sensible thing to do was to forget about the confrontation, Cera took things up a notch instead. She charges Bryan, forcing him to fire a warning shot in front of her. If she was brave, she would've kept on charging but instead she makes a sudden change in direction and crashes into a wooden plank. Ducky, who happened to be standing on the opposite side at the time, was catapulted deeper into the cave.

As if things couldn't get any worse, now the group had to rescue Ducky in the cave where Cera was spooked by an unknown predator which was still alive and kicking


	11. Richard's Four Toothy Sons

**Chapter 9**

 **Richard's Four Toothy Sons**

Everyone was up and ready, searching high and low for the young female Saurolophus. They knew where she was headed but neither of them had any idea of where she landed. Once again Bryan was at the lead with his carbine in the low ready position while Richard hauled ass. But this time, Cera was directly behind the older teenager instead of Littlefoot, trying to pretend to be useful.

Her acting was bad to say the least. While everyone poked every bush in the area, she just glared at them for a few seconds before moving on to the next. In fact, her rather shoddy efforts were slowing the group down, and it was frustrating both Richard and Bryan. Both teenaged boys criticized her for her lack of effort but she ignored them, believing that only her own kind could command her.

This tactic might have worked on the others, but both Richard and Bryan could get extremely hot headed when they were frustrated. After a few vain efforts to move her, both boys took aim with their long guns to threaten her. Out of fear, she did put more effort into her search and became more thorough when poking the bushes, much more than before.

It took them fifteen to twenty minutes of searching before they reached the other end of the cave and still, there was no sign of Ducky. Everyone feared the worse but Bryan tried to look at the flip side. Daylight was already here and there was no need for him to use his NODs any more. Unfortunately for them, daylight was the only flip side there was. Before they had to navigate a cave with dangerous critters but now, thick foliage was upon them.

Bryan's KA-BAR EK-4 Commando knife was clearly not an ideal machete substitute but Richard's Vietnam Era M7 was. The older teenaged boy allows his younger counterpart to take the lead while he took position directly behind him, ready to engage any predator which came too close for comfort. Richard draws his M7 Bayonet and starts hacking away at the foliage, slowly creating a path for the others to follow.

But there was still a certain amount of risk involved. Unlike humans, Deinonychuses could use their sense of smell to their advantage and sniff their way to their targets, eliminating the need for line of sight. The only other way to counter this was an infrared optical device but neither Richard nor Bryan had those. Bryan did order a pair of infrared binoculars from his friend Omar but that was due to arrive two weeks from now.

Without the Infrared imaging provided by the binoculars, he had no choice but to move on blindly with the others, praying that nothing would be lurking just out of sight. Charlotte suggested that he use his NODs but he told her that wouldn't work. NODs or night vision devices only work in the dark, hence the name "Night Vision". Infrared devices on the other hand, work both in the day and night.

Those things were technologically superior to night vision goggles but were bulkier and more unwieldy. Out in the field, Bryan couldn't afford to sacrifice mobility and that's why he chose the PS-15 NODs when he asked Omar to import something for him to wear in the dark for sight enhancement. A snarl suddenly sounds and before they knew it, a pack of Deinonychuses charged out of nowhere and attacked them.

At point blank range, it seems as though the Deinonychuses would win the fight but they were a little on the dumb side. Both Richard and Bryan were wearing body armor and those buggers went for the thing which stops bullets; the armor. They tried clawing but when that didn't work, they tried to bite them. While the attack continued, two elderly Deinonychuses, one male and one female, were escorting four hatchlings away from the action.

They were the parents of the male Deinonychus' wife, which was part of the pack Bryan had killed during the ambush at the oasis.

 **"** **Blue."** The elderly male spoke. **"You and your brothers stay behind grandma."**

 **"** **Are we going to make it out of this, grandpa?"** the hatchling asked.

 **"** **Of course we are. You uncle's family will take care of the intruders."**

Blue and his brothers were no more than four weeks old, and they weren't even close to their juvenile size, making them vulnerable to predators. Even with the protection of their grandparents, there was still very little chance for them to survive out in the wild. As they made their getaway, Bryan suddenly stumbles in front of them, his back facing them and his sidearm drawn.

The Deinonychuses watched as the teenaged boy fires away with his Springfield Armory TRP operator, one hand style. His other hand was bleeding and there was a clear rip in his camouflage clothing left by the claw of a Deinonychus who managed to sneak up beside him and land a slash wound before being shot in the face. Despite the pain, Bryan continued to hammer away at the attackers, reloading his eight round magazines as fast as he could before continuing to shoot.

But eight rounds in the mag were proving to be a handicap for him. He couldn't see clearly through the foliage and that meant a lot of misses. It didn't take long for him to go through his spare magazines and now he was basically caught with his pants down. His carbine had jammed earlier and now his sidearm was empty. With a battle still raging and knife fighting a dangerous alternative, Bryan reaches down to his ankle and draws his backup gun, a Walther PPK/S chambered in .380 ACP.

Just as he drew his backup weapon, a Deinonychus charged him, forcing him to shoot it in the head at point blank range.

 **"** **Littlefoot!"** he shouted, frantically scanning the area for threats and friendlies. **"Richard! Charlotte! Anyone! I need backup, right fucking now!"**

Nothing came in response to the teenager's desperate cry for help. For a moment, it seems as though the group had been annihilated and that he was the sole survivor. He scans the area one final time to make sure; nothing. Bryan spins around and was about to leave when he noticed the elderly Deinonychuses and their four grandchildren. Anger overcame him and he leveled his Walther PPK/S on the elderly male.

 **"** **Your kind have destroyed everything I hold dear to."** He muttered coldly. **"Time to meet your end, tyrants."**

 _CLICK_

Much to the horror of the teenaged boy, his backup gun went click instead of bang. This was the worst possible moment for his backup weapon to misfire and now he was once again caught with his pants down, only this time the only backup was his commando knife. With two Deinonychuses staring back at him, Bryan slowly lowered his backup gun and holstered it after decocking it.

Awkward silence filled the air as the elderly Deinonychuses and teenaged human stared each other in the eye. Bryan's hands were fumbling with his MK18 MOD 0 as he struggled to clear the jam in his primary. Then, the elderly male Deinonychus spoke.

 **"** **Carelessness can get you killed, young one."** He spoke. **"And for someone as young as you to die is quite a pity."**

 **"** **Not for your kind."** The teenager scowled as he continued his efforts to put his weapon back into action. **"You only lust after blood."**

 **"** **We are not senseless, human."**

 **"** **All of you are part of the Orion clan, I know it."**

 **"** **Yes, why?"**

 **"** **You're the most ruthless of your kind and you've destroyed everything I hold dear to. What makes you think I should spare you?"**

 **"** **Because there are a few of us who joined the clan for its protection. If we didn't, who knows what might have happened to our grandchildren?"**

 **"** **Heh, like I could trust you."**

A metallic ping could be heard as the stuck casing fell onto the ground. It was quickly followed by a clacking sound. The elderly male glared at Bryan, who had cleared the jam on his MK18 and now had a functional weapon system once again. He watches in shock as the male human racked a round into the chamber and raised his weapon.

 **"** **May the fallen never be forgotten."** He coldly said. **"And may the killers be butchered."**

...

Despite what Bryan thought, Richard and the others were still alive. They were just staying silent in an attempt to NOT alert more predators to their presence. With Bryan MIA, Richard was at the tip of the spear, hacking a path through and commanding the group as it made its way through the thick undergrowth.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Several gunshots rang in the area, gathering the attention of Richard and the others. Before, they thought he had perished but now having heard the gunshots, they were positive he was still alive. The only person in the immediate area who was armed was Bryan and there was no mistaking the gunshot report made by his MK18 Carbine, which was distinctly different compared to Richard's shotgun.

Everyone made a beeline for the area where the gunshots came from but when they arrived, Bryan was nowhere to be seen. What they saw caught everyone by surprise. Four Deinonychus hatchlings were cuddled together next to the bodies of two elderly Deinonychuses, who were presumed to be their grandparents.

 **"** **Bryan…"** Richard muttered. **"You did not just kill these two in front of their grandchildren."**

 **"** **I'm afraid he did."** Charlotte responded. **"So, what now?"**

 **"** **We continue our search for Ducky and once we find her, we'll continue our trek to the Great Valley."**

 **"** **And what about these four? They aren't going to survive in the wild y'know?"**

 **"** **I'll… handle them."**

Littlefoot nudges Charlotte in the side and tells her to follow him. She glares back at Richard one last time before doing so, praying that Richard would not do something rash. But she need not fear. Unlike Bryan, who had suppressed his conscience, Richard kept his up and functioning. Instead of shooting them, Richard comforts each of the hatchlings and takes them under his wing.

Yes, he was adopting four little predators who would someday grow into one of the most effective killing machines nature has ever created. The oldest of the four had a name; Blue, but the others were still unnamed as the parents had to go hunt before they hatched. Since the oldest of them was called Blue, Richard decides to name each Deinonychus after the ones in the film Jurassic World.

The second oldest was named Echo, the third was Delta, and the youngest was Charlie. He cradles the four in his hands but they quickly squirm out of his grip and start clamoring around him as he walked towards the area where Charlotte and the others were. Here he meets the newest addition to the group; a young Stegosaurus by the name of Spike.

When the members of the group first saw him, they weren't exactly showing him smiling faces. Cera hid herself behind a boulder while Ducky and Petrie took cover behind Littlefoot, who in turn hides behind Charlotte. Spike on the other hand, just stood still. He was still dreamy, left in his little world and unaware of what was happening.

 **"** **Richard…"** Charlotte muttered. **"Why are you walking around with the four?"**

 **"** **They have no one to look after them."** He answered. **"So I took them in."**

 **"** **You've adopted them?"**

 **"** **That's one way to put it."**

Slowly, the young dinosaurs emerge from cover, having realized that the hatchlings were no threat to them. They all approached Richard and got a close look of the four. For some reason, at this moment Delta decided to nibble Richard in the cheek. He draws blood, but not a lot. In fact, the wound didn't even hurt at all; it just warmed Richard's heart.

 **"** **Does it not hurt?"** Ducky asked.

 **"** **All pain is neutralized when these four are around."**

Rallying the members of the group, Richard once again took the lead and led them on the journey. To keep Spike from falling behind, Ducky hung some berries over Littlefoot's tail to draw the attention of the Stegosaurus hatchling.


	12. A Change Of Heart Or Not?

**Chapter 10**

 **A Change Of Heart Or Not?**

As the group continued its journey, evidence that supports the theory that Bryan survived the ambush became more abundant, literally. Bodies of dead Deinonychuses littered the land in the general direction of the Great Valley. Some had been disemboweled while others had a chunk of their flesh cut out. One of the carcasses stood out among the rest.

It's flesh and guts were intact but the head was missing. While Charlotte and the others thought Bryan was losing his mind, Richard knew this wasn't a case. He had gone on several hunting trips with Bryan before and he knew the older teenaged boy's way when it came to collecting trophies. He loved to mount stuffed heads in his mancave, along with antique firearms and war relics.

A stuffed Deinonychus head or any dinosaur head for that matter was a dream come true for any serious hunter. High on the list of dinosaur heads were the heads of T. Rex and Deinonychus. Both dinosaurs were made popular by the film Jurassic Park and never once have they left the public eyesight, becoming celebrities of their own. Over the years, several replica makers have made fake stuffed heads of both creatures to appease hunters but everyone knew they've always lusted after the genuine heads.

 **"** **Don't mind the headless corpse."** The teenager said. **"Bryan just wants a stuffed Deinonychus head."**

 **"** **And how would he prevent it from rotting?"** Charlotte questioned.

 **"** **He has his ways. We just focus on our journey."**

Suddenly, the corpse of a Deinonychus fell out of nowhere and landed right in front of them, surprising everyone in the group. They all jumped back in shock and Richard scanned the area with his shotgun at the ready just to make sure this wasn't the doing of another blood thirsty Theropod. One good look at the corpse was enough to tell him this poor bugger was killed with a shot to the head.

Bryan's doing obviously. By now the group had arrived at a small stream which was connected to a waterfall. No greenery grew around the water but Littlefoot suggested that they follow the water as plants would grow in area saturated by water. Richard gives temporary command of the group to Charlotte since he had to stay back and teach the four hungry hatchlings how to fish.

She nods to him and takes the young dinosaurs downstream in the hopes of finding something for the young ones to satisfy themselves with. Richard on the other hand, takes his four adoptive sons down into the stream where he teaches them how to hunt. He uses his hands to mimic the actions before letting the four have a go at it. Blue was the first to dunk his head under and he resurfaced with a trout.

He joins his adoptive father by the bank, who had already caught a fish with his knife. The other Deinonychuses on the other hand were a tad bit more playful. They did jump in the water but they spent a lot more time playing than fishing. Apparently these three were expecting to be fed like babies. But Richard didn't play into their game. He merely keeps an eye out for them while enjoying his own meal with Blue.

Before long, starvation got the better of the three and they dove underwater to catch their own fish. As the Deinonychuses ate, Richard began his lecture.

 **"** **Listen up."** He said. **"We eat meat during mealtime. It's part of our way of life. We need the protein to survive. But we're sticking to fishes and small critters. We aren't touching any dinosaurs."**

 **"** **Why?"** Charlie asked. **"Longneck meat seems delicious."**

 **"** **That's because we don't want to hurt those who don't hurt us. Imagine you're taking a stroll and you turn a corner. The last thing you see in a fang clamping down on your neck. Do you like that?"**

All four Deinonychus hatchlings shook their heads, as if they said no.

 **"** **That's why we shouldn't hunt dinosaurs. Like us, they don't like to be killed for no reason. Fish and small critters feel the same way but at least their death would be swift and painless. If we hunt dinosaurs, they'll die a slow and painful death. You guys are dinosaurs too. You shouldn't be hunting your own type; you should be gaining mutual understanding between one another. Got it?"**

Suddenly a scent catches Delta's attention. It wasn't the scent of a dinosaur he had encountered before. It smelled different, very different. Blue and the others also catch this scent and before Richard knew what was going on, they were up and chasing the scent. The teenager sighed and went after his four adoptive sons, hoping that they would not harm whatever they smelled.

In the meantime, Bryan was stalking the woods, ready to ambush and kill any Deinonychus he saw. He still thought the others were dead and in his mind, killing these predators was the only way to avenge their deaths. A fresh trail catches his attention but these weren't made by Deinonychuses. Rather, the marks were made by the smallest member of the family Spinosauridae; Irritator Challengeri or as Bryan like to call them, mini Spinosauruses.

He hadn't actually seen one of these in the wild before, and curiosity got the better of him. Usually Bryan would approach carnivorous dinosaurs with a great deal of hostility and caution, smaller Spinosaurids were an exception. He knew they only hunted fish and small critters, and he knew they posed no real threat to him unless he was dumb enough to provoke them.

Safe distance watching and a friendly approach, and he should be home free in making contact. Unfortunately for the teenager, footprints of hatchling Deinonychuses soon appeared beside the tracks and they crisscrossed several times. Those little ones must be in the area again! Bryan flicks the selector of his carbine from "Safe" to "Fire" and continues to follow the trail, his weapon in the low ready position.

A scream suddenly came out of nowhere and Bryan instantly knew what had happened. The pack must've made contact with the mini Spinosauruses and were probably attacking them. He picks up his pace and trails the tracks to a body of water. On his right were the four Deinonychus hatchlings he had orphaned and they were all looking into the water.

Spinosaurids were known swimmers and could swim very well at that. They must've dove underwater to escape the Deinonychuses, who were waiting on the banks for them to resurface for air. Something did surface for air, more like two individuals; they were the mini Spinosauruses Bryan had been trailing. One was a mother and the other was fairly young, maybe a year or two old. The mother exited the water on the bank where the Deinonychuses were while the youngling exited the river on the side where Bryan was on and made a beeline for the teenager.

Apparently Richard's attempt to drill his teachings into the four hatchlings was futile. They attack the mother and kill her while her daughter, who was called Lima, watched on in horror. Before they killed the mother, Bryan had his carbine trained on one of the hatchlings but he dare not pull the trigger. He knew from experience that long gun ammunition had a tendency to overpenetrate when the intended target is too soft.

Once they were done with the mother, Blue and his pack charged towards Lima but Bryan wasn't holding back the second time around. He fires two shots in their general direction, one missing and the other gazing Blue in the back of his neck. It might've been a gaze but it was enough to cause the hatchling to stumble and his brothers to stop and help him.

 **"** **Lima, right?"** Bryan said.

 **"** **Yeah."** She answered.

 **"** **Let's get the hell out of dodge before they come after us."**

Lima nods in response and together, the two make their getaway. They start running through the woods, using their knowledge of the terrain to their advantage. By the time the Deinonychuses noticed them, they were already far away and quickly disappeared from view. A few minutes later, Richard was on the scene, and he wasn't exactly happy with the young ones.

 **"** **What did I say about leaving other dinosaurs alone?"** he shouted. **"Did none of my teachings stay with either of you when you went after the scent?"**

 **"** **We're sorry, daddy."** Echo said in a guilty tone. **"But our mom and dad always taught us to eat whatever we could find."**

 **"** **And karma got them."**

 **"** **What's karma?"** Delta asked.

 **"** **Call it the force of the beyond."**

 **"** **Ahh."**

Charlie nudges Richard and shows him the gaze wound Blue had suffered. This was definitely Bryan's doing. The teenager shakes his head and applies antiseptics and bandage over the wound before cradling the four. He was beginning to feel as though he might have to limit their freedom of movement for the sake of others.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Charlotte and the group, an emotional reunion was underway. Bryan and Littlefoot hugged each other in an embrace. They were close friends and one was a father figure to another. A pile of leaves was behind them, courtesy of Bryan, who had cut them down with the aid of Charlotte's dagger. Spike, Ducky, and Petrie were feasting on the leaves while Littlefoot and Charlotte got to know Lima a little better.

Where is Cera you ask? Well she was in her little corner enjoying some leaves she thought she had gotten on her own. Just then, Bryan notices Richard approaching them with the hatchlings in tow. He was in for a big shock and he darn near lost himself when Charlotte told him the hatchlings were now Richard's adoptive children. Those hatchlings around them? He thought Richard was asking for trouble.

 **"** **You've got to be kidding me, Rich."** He said. **"Four hunters within us?"**

 **"** **Make it five."** The younger teenaged boy points at Lima. **"That Irritator Challengeri."**

 **"** **She eats fishes and small critters you idiot. No threat posed to either of us."**

 **"** **Same goes to my four."**

 **"** **Ah, that's funny. I could've sworn I shot one in the neck in defense of Lima over here."**

 **"** **They… Still need a little bit of schooling."**

 **"** **Riiight…"**

Both teenaged boys returned to their respective adoptive children to spend some family time. Bryan, Littlefoot, and Lima settled down inside the footprint left behind by a massive dinosaur while Richard and his four toothy sons stayed near a dried tree. Charlotte looks around the area where she stood. To her left, Cera was leading the others away from the two boys and towards a ledge a few feet away.

No one was giving her any attention and for a moment, she felt as though she was being ignored. But Richard, the one had feelings for her, wasn't about to leave her alone. He calls out to her and allows her to spend the night with his adoptive children. Blue and his brothers, knowing that Richard and Charlotte had feelings for each other, started recognizing Charlotte as their adoptive mother.

Despite all that has happened, the hatchlings were once again under the protective care of their parents, even if said parents were adoptive parents. Meanwhile on the other side of the block, Bryan was writing his personal will on a piece of paper. This was to be kept within his pocket and only given to his loved ones when he knew his time was up. Littlefoot and Lima both noticed their adoptive father's actions and being naturally curious, they wanted to know more.

 **"** **What are you doing?"** Littlefoot asked.

 **"** **Writing my will, Littlefoot."** He answered.

 **"** **What's a will?"** Lima inquired.

 **"** **A will is a personal letter to your loved ones that you give when the time is right."**

 **"** **When should a will be given?"**

 **"** **If I know my time is up, younglings."** He smiles at Littlefoot. **"I've taught you how to read and write. If something does happen to me, I will pass this to you for safe keeping."**

 **"** **You're thinking too much."** Littlefoot shakes his head. **"We've seen you take on predators before, and even Sharptooth wasn't an issue. You'll be fine."**

 **"** **Anything is possible in this world. This is a what-if scenario."**

Littlefoot and Lima both glare at Bryan silently for a few moments, much to the confusion of the teenager. Then without warning, they snuggled beside him. He hugs them both in an embrace. His words must've touched their emotions or something because this was not how either of them normally behaved. Night slowly fell upon the land, and the young ones quickly doze off to sleep.

Now it was just Bryan and the silent night. He hadn't slept in a while and the urge to sleep was getting the better of him. The teenaged boy props his body against the walls of the footprint and unwinds, clutching his carbine with his right hand. Slowly but surely, he closed his eyes and dozed off to a peaceful slumber.


	13. Ambushed And Separated

**Chapter 11**

 **Ambushed And Separated**

As a new day dawned, Bryan woke up with an uneasy feeling. His gut told him something was about to happen to the group and it was not a good thing. That being said the teenager had absolutely no idea what thing it was but he believed a giant predator was lurking around the corner. He gets into a defensive position within the footprint where he slept last night and flicked the selector of his MK18 from "Safe" to "Fire".

The teenager was the only one awake at the moment. Behind him, Littlefoot and Lima were still deep in their snooze and nobody on Cera and Richard's sides were awake either. Just then, Bryan felt a faint tremble in the ground which gradually came closer and closer. Something was definitely out there, but what? He tries his best to spot the approaching creature but his scope lacked magnification power. All he could do was pray that the unknown creature had yet to spot him.

For a few minutes, Bryan remained in his defensive position, silently hoping that Richard or Charlotte would wake up since both of them were also armed. Then, his worst nightmare struck. In the distance, roughly three hundred yards away, Sharptooth was slowly approaching them. The behemoth was alive and well, and he was using his sense of smell to locate them.

Even if he wanted to wait, he couldn't wait no more. Bryan sends his foot into Littlefoot's face, jolting him awake with a nasty jab of pain; he does the same with Lima. Both younglings were irritated to be awoken from their peaceful slumber and they groaned, causing Bryan to spin around and grab them by the snout with his hands.

 **"** **Shush!"** he said. **"Unless you want to get eaten by a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, I suggest both of you shut up."**

Both young dinosaurs nod to the teenager and he lets go of their snouts. Bryan returns to his defensive position and shoulders his MK18 MOD 0. Should the Tyrannosaurus Rex come within a hundred and fifty yards he would open fire. Curiosity got the better of Littlefoot and Lima, and the two of them looked in the direction where Bryan was facing. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw who was coming for them.

Sharptooth was back! There was no mistaking the distinct shades of color on his body. His blind left eye also gave away his identity as everyone in the group knew the damage was caused by a twelve gauge slug, courtesy of Richard and his Benelli M3 Tactical shotgun.

Fortunately for the group, Bryan wasn't the only one to have noticed the trembles. Underneath the dried tree, Richard had also noticed the trembles and he and Charlotte were up in arms. Their four adoptive children stood behind them, nervously waiting for the time to move as Sharptooth got closer and closer. Richard panning back and forth between Sharptooth and Cera, who was still sleeping on the ledge with the others.

He wanted to run over and alert her but at the same time he knew Sharptooth would most likely spot him, given his enhanced sense of smell and the fact that he still had one good eye. The teenager decides to put the safety of others above him and was about to run towards Cera when Bryan engaged Sharptooth, who had passed the one hundred fifty yard line.

The gunshots wake Cera and the others from their peaceful slumber and they scanned the area. Much to their horror, Sharptooth was charging towards them. Cera screamed and was the first to run, followed by Ducky, Spike, and Petrie. When Sharptooth passed the eighty yard line, Bryan knew Littlefoot and Lima were in great danger of being munched up along with him.

 **"** **The two of you run."** He shouted. **"I'll cover the retreat!"**

 **"** **Dad, you're nuts!"** Littlefoot asked. **"He'll eat you before…"**

 **"** **JUST GO!"**

Before he could say anything else, Littlefoot was kicked in the rear by Bryan. The young Apatosaurus knew his adoptive father meant business and ran with Lima riding on her back. Bryan rose from his position and started walking towards Sharptooth, firing away with his weapon as he advanced. From the sidelines, Richard knew his older counterpart's efforts were nothing short of futile. He orders Charlotte to run with Blue and his pack before giving Sharptooth a dose of twelve gauge slugs.

Sharptooth spun to the left as he felt the slugs impact his side. Looks like his arch nemesis was back. The behemoth charged towards Richard, ignoring the shots from Bryan's MK18. It seems as though Richard was done for. But fate had other plans in store for the teenager.

Out of nowhere, a 66mm rocket flew out of nowhere and struck the ground a few feet away from Sharptooth. A massive explosion rips through the area and causes Sharptooth to temporarily lose his balance. He glares angrily at Bryan, who gives a cold smile in response before throwing the now empty LAW launcher on the ground. He then gestures to Richard and the two make their getaway, following the path taken by the young dinosaurs.

At the end of the path was a rather narrow cave which the two had to literally squeeze through. While it wasn't a tight squeeze, both teenagers were wearing chest rigs and body armor, which made them bulkier. They made it to the other side, just barely. Here they find Charlotte and the others waiting for them, and they were standing near a massive monolith which resembled a Sauropod.

Charlotte and the young Deinonychuses ran over to Richard while Bryan, Littlefoot, and Lima hugged each other in an embrace. They were all glad to know that everyone was still in one piece.

 **"** **So much for my statement about being able to kill him no matter where I aimed…"** Bryan flicked his finger to spawn another LAW launcher.

 **"** **Yeah."** Richard responded. **"Spawn another LAW?"**

 **"** **Definitely, and I'll make damn sure this one goes right between his eyeballs."**

 **"** **You can't do that y'know?"**

 **"** **What do you mean, Rich?"**

 **"** **He only has one eyeball left."**

 **"** **Ow… Right. The slugs."**

Both teenagers shared a chuckle as Bryan placed his LAW launcher into his bag. He then rallies the others behind him and they restarted their trek. Sharptooth was still out there and if they wanted to avoid becoming main course on his menu, they'd better get the hell out of dodge before he came back.

* * *

Hoping to get as far away from Sharptooth as possible, the combined herd continued their long trek through the beyond. By now they were trudging through a sandy part of the land where ash fell from the sky like rain. Neither of them had paused in their long walk since the encounter and strain was evident on their faces. Ducky and Petrie had resorted to sitting on Spike while Richard cradled his four adoptive Deinonychus.

By now they were preparing to climb a rocky cliff, tough terrain even for expert outdoorsmen like Richard and Bryan. There were no paths leading up. To get up, one must scale the boulders and rocks, some big, some small, some textured, and some smooth. A few meters up and Bryan felt his backpack becoming more of a hindrance. It might not have been big, but the added weight of the LAW Launcher was putting a lot of strain on his body.

He stops halfway and drops his bag, taking only two packs of MREs and his LAW launcher with him. Using 550 cord, he makes a makeshift sling for his launcher and slings it over his shoulder. As for the MREs, he cuts the packaging open and takes only the main course and heater bags which he cramped into his left pocket. He didn't even bother to take the plastic spoons, figuring that his knife would do the trick.

 **"** **What are you doing, Bryan?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **Too much shit in my bag."** he answered. **"If you want to resupply, I have a few boxes of slugs inside. Those are Remington Rifled Slugs by the way."**

 **"** **Don't mind if I do."**

 **"** **And if anyone wants a sidearm. I think there might be a Beretta 92 in my bag as well."**

Two guns were certainly better than one. Out here in the desolate lands of the mysterious beyond, a sidearm was something that could save one's life. Both Richard and Bryan carried sidearms of their own. Bryan had a Springfield Armory TRP Operator while Richard had a Sphinx SDP. Both pistols had tactical lights; Richard's having a Surefire X300 and Bryan's with an Insight Technology M3X.

Charlotte on the other hand, did not have a sidearm, though she could surely use one. She digs into the bag and finds what she termed "the pistol of the future". To Bryan and Richard, the Beretta 92(the rare 92SB variant to be precise)was quite an old handgun design dating back to the 1980s but to Charlotte, this was revolutionary. A standard 92 usually had fifteen or sixteen rounds but the gun Bryan had in his bag had a Mec-Gar flush fit extended capacity magazine, which meant Charlotte had a total of eighteen rounds; nineteen if she wanted to load an extra in the chamber.

All in all, the gun was great. There was just one small problem; she had utterly no idea how to operate the 20th century sidearm. Fortunately for her, Richard had plenty of experience with the Beretta 92. The first "nine-mil" handgun his father gave him was a Beretta M9, which was identical to the 92SB with the exception of a more squared off trigger guard.

He teaches her the four basic rules of gun safety and how to properly reload and handle the gun. Since the 92SB came with a holster, Richard also assists Charlotte in attaching said holster onto her belt. As they continued their climb, Bryan's bag was left behind; a relic of human exploration. It would serve as a reminder to all passing dinosaurs that visitors from a different world do exist.

Bryan was in the lead no more. That position would go to Blue and his siblings, who were way ahead of the others. Directly behind them was Richard, closely followed by Charlotte. Bryan was hauling ass to help Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike, who walked on all fours, up the rocky terrain. To allow his hands to move more freely, the teenager moved the position of his MK18 from his chest to his back.

 **"** **Littlefoot."** He grunted. **"You good?"**

 **"** **Yeah."** The young Apatosaurus answered.

 **"** **Lima?"**

 **"** **I'm fine."** She responded.

 **"** **Okay, just keep trucking, all of you. We should be at the top in no time."**

By now two thirds of the cliff was behind them but Cera suddenly stops for no reason. She was exhausted and there was nothing motivating her to push on as she felt there was an easier way around the cliff. Her actions also cause Spike, who was carrying Ducky and Petrie, to stop. Littlefoot noticed his friends stopping and he turned back in an effort to move them.

 **"** **Oh come on, you can't quit now!"** he shouts. **"What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks?"**

While his words might not have been one hundred percent accurate, he did succeed in motivating his friends. With a little assistance from Bryan, the younglings make their way to the top where they meet up with the others. A sandstorm temporarily blinded their vision. As it cleared, it revealed… Nothing. Absolutely Nothing! No lush greenery, no fresh flowing water, not even the sight of the dinosaur herds.

So much for "over the top of these rocks". Before the valley seemed so much closer but now, it couldn't be further. Cera's snobbish and arrogant side took over, and she started to speak her mind.

 **"** **This is your Great Valley? You're crazy!"** she shouted. **"I'm leaving!"**

 **"** **But Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle!"** Littlefoot pleaded.

 **"** **I'm taking the easy way for once."**

 **"** **But it's the wrong way!"**

 **"** **Who said it?"**

 **"** **My mother!"**

 **"** **Then she was a stupid longneck like you too."**

The moment Cera finished her sentence, Bryan and Richard both begin to feel anger and hatred towards the young Triceratops. Richard could still contain his but Bryan was on the verge of blowing his head. He clenched his fists and twitched his head. Littlefoot demands that Cera retract her statement but she refused. With both sides unwilling to back down, the argument quickly escalates into a brawl.

At this point Bryan could contain his anger no more. He charges after the young dinosaurs and places himself between Littlefoot and Cera.

 **"** **Your time is up, hatchling."** He coldly stated.

 **"** **Who are you calling a hatchling?"** she shot back.

Littlefoot steps back as his adoptive father prepares for a duel against Cera. She charges him but the teenager skillfully dodges and counters with a punch to her face. He quickly follows up by tackling her to the ground and repeatedly beating her. By now the others including Richard were down the cliff and were watching the fight from the sidelines with Littlefoot.

Cera attempts to retaliate but Bryan wasn't giving her any opportunity. Every time she tried to get up, he would push her back down and continue his beating. There were a few times she did get back on her feet but there was little the youngling could do. Bryan was trained and he was fueled by rage. If Cera wanted to live, her best bet was to run before the teenager drew his commando knife.

But Cera wasn't a coward, right? All those stories of "the brave little three-horn" she told must be backed up by this fight. She had to prove her worth as the "brave one". No way was she backing down from the fight, not when her challenger was a human. Cera kicks sand into Bryan's face, distracting him momentarily. She uses this opportunity to counterattack and tackles Bryan to the ground before he knew what was going on.

Her horn would've probably killed him but since he was wearing a Threat Level V Dragon Skin armor vest, no harm was done to him. Bryan rolls out of the way as Cera attempted to crush him with her weight. He gets back onto his feet and draws his KA-BAR EK-4 Commando Knife, which he holds in a Gash V. Attack grip.

Cera was undeterred and she charges towards Bryan, who slashes her once in the face and once in the side. Blood was drawn and she quickly felt sharp pain in the wounds. It quickly became clear to the young Triceratops that there was absolutely no way she would win the fight. If she wanted to live, she'd better disengage now. Despite being the big egoed, arrogant Triceratops, "Cera the brave" decides to step away.

But Bryan wasn't done yet. Cera still had yet to apologize to Littlefoot, and the teenager wasn't about to let her slip through.

 **"** **Your apology, miss."** He said.

 **"** **What apology?"** she asked.

 **"** **You insulted Littlefoot's mother, you should apologize for that."**

 **"** **What if I said no?"**

 **"** **Well then…"** Bryan wraps his hand around the grip of his sidearm. **"Looks like I have no choice."**

Without warning, the teenager draws his Springfield Armory TRP Operator, forcing Richard and Charlotte to draw their own pistols. Bryan noticed his fellow humans drawing their guns on him but he refused to lower his own weapon.

 **"** **I'm not afraid to die, Rich."** He states. **"APOLOGIZE, CERA!"**

 **"** **Apologize, Cera."** Richard said. **"Bryan, I'm not against her apologizing. Just don't do anything stupid."**

 **"** **Yeah."** Charlotte adds.

 **"** **My senses tell me someone is holding me at gunpoint with my own Beretta."**

 **"** **You said I could take it, so I took it."**

 **"** **Doesn't matter, Charlotte. What I want is for Cera to apologize."**

 **"** **But what if I say no?"** she glared at the older teenaged boy. **"If you shoot me, Richard and Charlotte will shoot you. If they shoot you, they'll kill you. And if you're dead then Littlefoot is an orphan once again. Oh and Lima is too."**

Just when Bryan thought he had the upper hand, Cera uses psychology against him. She was right! He may have the gun but if he shot her, he would be dead and Littlefoot would be orphaned once again. He engages the safety of his sidearm and holsters it before walking back towards Littlefoot, who was standing next to Lima.

 **"** **I'm sorry, Littlefoot."** He sighed. **"Cera is…"**

 **"** **Don't say that, dad."** The youngling smiles. **"At least you're still here with us."**

While it seems as though the incident was nothing more than a fight, that couldn't be further from the truth. Repercussions came quick and since Cera didn't want to be anywhere near Littlefoot or Bryan, she decides to take her "easy way". Ducky, Spike, and Petrie were done with the group. They couldn't trust Bryan anymore after seeing his cold blooded, killer instincts.

They chose to follow Cera, much to the dismay of Littlefoot. Charlotte was at the crossroads. Fortunately for Bryan, he didn't lose all of the members. Richard still trusted him, and the younger teenager knew his older counterpart was more than up to the task of leading, even if he might be a little cold blooded at times. His four hatchling Deinonychuses however, thought differently.

Their adoptive father had made the decision to stay with the man who killed their parents and grandparents, and wounded Blue. But neither of them dared to challenge Richard. He was afterall, the one who took them in after his parents died. And besides, Bryan was the only one who knew the way apart from Littlefoot, and since the two were always together, staying in the group for now was their best bet for survival.

Unlike Bryan, who couldn't wait for Cera to die, Richard still cared for the safety of Cera's group, and he assigns Charlotte to guard them while he took the four to the Great Valley. The two dating teenagers part ways, with Richard following his old friend and Littlefoot back up the slope, and Charlotte running after Cera's group.


	14. Sacrifice

**Chapter 12**

 **Sacrifice**

As the original group parted ways with the splinter group, its members continued the trek to the Great Valley, still following the way of the "Great Valley Riddle". Morale in the group wasn't high but they were still doing okay. Littlefoot was a little sad after the departure of most of his friends. Richard was in the back, tending to his four hatchlings. Lima sat on Bryan's left shoulder, sleeping.

Everyone tended to themselves and very rarely did they chat. Even if they did chat, talking was usually between family members, not between families. Even Bryan and Richard, who were close friends, did not talk to each other very often. They were busy with their family and with navigating the land. The only time when they really talked was during discussions.

Trekking westwards wasn't the topic, it was how they did so. There were several paths they could take, all of them correct, and all of them filled with equal amounts of danger. Sometimes they would follow Richard's path, other times they would follow Bryan's. No one held the helm forever and whoever took the lead was based on votes. Democracy was the thing of the day and everyone in the group seemed to agree.

Two hours into the trek and it seems as though the Great Valley might actually be a myth. They had passed the monolith and the volcanoes were way behind them. Littlefoot lowered his head. All those things his mother told him were actually lies? How could that be? Fortunately the Great Valley does exist, they just haven't found it yet. By late afternoon, the group started its climb up a slope.

On top of the slope was a cave which they entered. Strangely enough, a cloud was "flowing" through the cave. Must have been the supermundane telling them to go through to the other side. They did so and found themselves in what appeared to be a dead end. A light shines down from the clouds above, revealing a small stream. It moves towards a boulder, revealing a waterfall.

Slowly the land started to be illuminated by the rays and before they knew it, the group had arrived at their final destination. Low and behold, right in front of them was the Great Valley. Their ultimate goal, the dream of their parents. Finally, after weeks upon weeks of travelling, the group was finally here. Sure, they were down a few members but at least they were here.

Speaking of the others, none of them actually remembered they had left some of their own behind. They had totally forgotten about Cera's group and Charlotte. All they could think of were the days of living in paradise, which were ahead of them. Everyone hugged each other in an embrace. Even the hatchlings have put their feud with Bryan aside and hugged him.

With Bryan at the lead, they slowly make their way down the ledge. They decide to cool off and take an old unused path which took them through the streams connected to the waterfall. It was refreshing for all of them as they gulped as much water as they wanted and cooled off in the stream. Bryan and Richard took the time to wash their faces while the four Deinonychuses and Lima caught lunch for the day.

 **"** **Oh I can't wait to get down there."** Bryan chuckled. **"No more predators, no more lack of supplies, and no more trudging tough terrain. Just eat, relax, and relax some more."**

 **"** **You read my mind."** Richard responded. He pulls his iPhone 6S out and activates the camera app. **"Selfie anyone?"**

 **"** **What's a Selfie?"** Lima asked.

 **"** **Just come, all of you."** Bryan ushered. **"Memories will be stored forever."**

Despite being confused at first, the young dinosaurs soon realized Richard was actually taking a picture with them. They all did their funny faces, with Littlefoot giving a raspberry, Lima lying flat on Bryan's head as if she was his hat, Blue and two of his siblings nudged side by side, and Charlie nibbling Richard. Several versions of the Selfie were taken before the members sat down beside the stream, enjoying the scenery.

 **"** **This my friends, is the happiest day of my life."** Bryan said. **"If only we had a bottle of Russian Alcohol."**

 **"** **Hashtag Vodka."** Richard replied. **"Y'know… that could be the caption of the pictures when I post them on Facebook and Instagram."**

 **"** **Add a Hashtag for Realm Of Dinosaurs too."**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **"** **Tag a few close friends of yours by the way."**

 **"** **Oh I will… Wait a second…"**

 **"** **Where in the name of god are Cera and the others."**

Everyone had been so excited about reaching the Great Valley that they've totally forgotten about the other side. Richard suddenly felt nervous for his girlfriend Charlotte and Littlefoot felt worried for, ironically, Cera herself. Then, their worst fears come to life. An ear piercing scream came from the entrance from the valley, and it sounded a lot like Cera's scream.

Both teenaged boys perform brass checks on their firearms and make sure their equipment were still with them. Bryan also double checks to make sure the LAW Launcher he had slung over his shoulder earlier was still with him; it was. Lima and the young Deinonychuses squeeze onto Littlefoot's back. Despite their differences and earlier not so friendly encounter with each other, Lima and the Deinonychuses set aside their differences and ride into battle on Littlefoot's back.

Richard and Bryan were at the tip, charging ahead to scout the area. Though they still had no idea what they were getting themselves into, it didn't matter. All the members wanted to do was to rescue their fellow comrades and bring them to the Great Valley.

* * *

The group silently makes its way onto the battlefield, careful not to gain unwanted attention from other predatory dinosaurs. All they needed to do was to get the others and get the hell out of dodge before the mad mofo known as Sharptooth reappeared. Unfortunately for the group, Sharptooth was already onto them. The only reason Cera screamed was because her group bumped into Sharptooth, who was lurking just outside the valley.

As the group arrived near a pool of water with a tall ledge, they spot Cera and the others as well as Sharptooth, who was standing in the water. A part of the pool was deep enough to drown the beast should he fall in but the bugger was smart enough to stay clear. Richard and Bryan immediately begin planning their course of attack.

Their plan was to deploy Richard and his Deinonychuses ahead to distract Sharptooth. Bryan would them fire away, a signal for Richard to fire his own weapon. Since Richard's gun was more powerful, Sharptooth would turn his attention back towards Richard, giving Bryan enough time to prep his LAW launcher and fire a sixty six millimeter rocket into the behemoth's chest.

Using hand signals to decrease their chases of being detected early, Bryan directs Richard and his pack towards the objective. He also directs Littlefoot to bring Lima and himself up to Cera before getting into the crouching position, his carbine in the low ready position. As Littlefoot ran, Richard and his Deinonychus hatchlings shout at Sharptooth, garnering the attention of the beast.

At once, Bryan unleashes hell from his carbine, prompting Sharptooth to turn in the direction of the bullets and get struck in the chest by several 5.56 caliber bullets. When Bryan notices the shift in attention, he stops firing and Richard follows up with his own shotgun. Surprised by the sudden shift in fire, Sharptooth turns towards Richard, who was now reloading. He grinned coldly at the teenager for his time has come.

 _TSSSSSSSSSSSSSH_

 _WHAAM_

From behind thick foliage on Sharptooth's nine o-clock, a sixty six millimeter rocket flies out of nowhere and strikes his chest, penetrating him and exploding. The shockwave sends his crashing into the water. His body was in the deep end, slowly dragging his head, which was lying on the shallow end, down. Blue and his Deinonychuses curiously approach Sharptooth, who begins to communicate with them.

Richard was shocked that Sharptooth could communicate with Blue and his siblings. He then realizes the truth. Bryan was right all along, Sharptooth was an Indominus Rex and not Tyrannosaurus Rex as previously thought. At the tail end of their conversation, Sharptooth snarls something to them before sinking under, bubbles emerging from his mouth and nostrils as he sinks deeper and deeper below the surface.

Blue and his brothers snarl aggressively at Richard but do not engage. They then turn their attention on Bryan and charge towards him. The older teenager, who was oblivious to their change of side, was tackled to the ground. Thanks to their intelligence, the hatchlings manage to strip Bryan of his chest rig, Dragonskin Armor vest, and MK18 MOD 0 carbine.

Now all that was left of the teenager was bare flesh, and the young ones wasted no time clawing into him. Bryan screams as he finds himself pinned and unable to retaliate. Teeth and claws sink into his flesh causing sharp pains and blood to pour out. Richard spots his friend being overwhelmed and fires his pistol into the air, causing Blue and his siblings to stop attacking and glare at him.

 **"** **Stand down, Blue."** He warned. **"What did teach you about NOT harming those who don't harm you?"**

 **"** **Sharptooth said to avenge one's family is the greatest honor."** Blue answered. **"He killed our mom, dad, grandpa, and grandma. We kill him not because we want to harm him, but because of honor."**

 **"** **Okay then, fine. Avenge your family then get eaten by some other creature due to karma!"**

Blue noticed a frustrated expression on Richard's face. He orders his pack to stand down and approached his adoptive father.

 **"** **Look, Blue."** The teenager spoke. **"Imagine if we all took revenge. Would the world be in chaos right now?"**

Those words hit Blue and his siblings like a ton of bricks. Suddenly they feel guilty for attacking the one who murdered their entire family in cold blood. They turn around and glare at Bryan, who was struggling to put on his armor. His FAST helmet was on the ground, having been violently ripped off by Delta during the attack.

Blood was pouring out from the wounds, several of them mortal. There was no way the older teenager was surviving his ordeal, and as Littlefoot and Lima made their way to him, Bryan reached into his pocket. If he wanted to do it, then he'd better do it now.

 **"** **Dad!"** Littlefoot shouted.

 **"** **Are you okay?"** Lima asks.

 **"** **Children."** He smiles. **"We are all lucky to be given a shot at life. Remember to cherish every second."**

 **"** **W-What do you mean?"** Littlefoot inquired.

 **"** **Take this."** Bryan hands his personal will to Littlefoot along with his MK18. **"And this weapon. Pass it to Richard or Charlotte, they'll know how to use them."**

When he saw his adoptive father's personal will, Littlefoot knew, it was happening again. Loss had struck him twice, and now his adoptive father was about to leave his side. The young Apatosaurus broke down and cried beside the teenager, who was trying his best to comfort his adoptive son as he lay dying. At first Lima didn't quite understand why her older brother was crying but when she saw the personal will, she too broke down.

Richard glares angrily at his adoptive children and orders them to one side. They were about to have a little chat with each other. Littlefoot temporarily leaves Bryan's side as he hands the personal will and MK18 to Charlotte for safekeeping. When he returns, the teenaged boy was already on the verge of losing consciousness and he knew he didn't have much time left.

 **"** **Rich!"** he shouts to his younger counterpart. **"Lead them to the valley will ya? Leave before I die."**

 **"** **What about you?"** Richard asked.

 **"** **Leave me here. I need some peace and quiet during my final moments."**

 **"** **Anything for a friend of mine, Bryan."**

Richard takes command of the group and rallies them behind him. Littlefoot and Lima were reluctant to leave their adoptive father and Richard had to pull them away to get them on the move. Slowly blood loss took its toll on Bryan and he went over to the other side. For a moment, he found himself floating in a white void as images of his life flashed for several minutes.

Then there was darkness. He wasn't breathing but there was no urge to breath. Slowly the area around him became green and the image of the Illuminati triangle could be seen in the air.

 **"** **Thou hath arrived."** A voice said.

 **"** **My lord…"** the teenager greeted. **"Can you tell me where I am?"**


	15. Second Chance

**Chapter 13**

 **Second Chance**

Bryan was dumbfounded. Was he in heaven? Or was he in some magical place created by the Illuminati because he died in a realm created by the Illuminati? The lord gave him no answer but did show him two holograms. One showed the image of home, he could see his living room and his mother watching television. The other showed the Great Valley, with Littlefoot and his friends by the watering hole.

A mother Apatosaurus could be seen beside Littlefoot, nuzzling him and Lima. The two were in a gloomy mood, presumably still missing him after he died. While it seems as though there was no need for him to return, given the fact that Littlefoot's mother was alive and well, the truth is, they still needed him. Littlefoot and Lima both needed a father figure, and that father figure was him.

The lord knew Bryan had sacrificed himself and he decides to give the teenager a new shot at life. Two options, one was to go home and lead a normal life with his mother. Richard would still know him and he could still return to the realm of dinosaurs but Littlefoot would not recognize him. If he chooses to return to the realm of dinosaurs then he would start failing in the real estate business until he quit and became a Private Military Contractor.

Either way, there was a chance of loss, though if he chose to go back to the realm and become a PMC, he could still at least bond with Littlefoot. Being a contractor can be risky, but it was full of adventures. And like all males of his age, Bryan loved going on adventures to places he'd never been before. He glares at the Lord and nods to him before pointing at the hologram depicting the Great Valley.

 **"** **I don't care if I have to become a PMC."** He said. **"So long as Littlefoot had a father figure."**

 **"** **So thou is willing to forget normal life because of dinosaurs?"** the lord asked. **"Thou hath one chance to choose. Choose wisely."**

 **"** **My lord, I have made my decision. I will go back to the realm of dinosaurs."**

 **"** **Very well. Please close your eyes, you will return shortly."**

Bryan closes his eyes and slowly feels a sensation of being transported. He feels the urge to breathe again and takes a gulp of air. A coughing sensation takes over him and he begins to cough like someone with lung cancer. When he opens his eyes, Bryan finds himself in the spot where he died, flat on the ground. He still had his Springfield Armory TRP Operator pistol and his FAST Helmet was strapped onto his head for some reason.

Oddly, his wounds have healed and there was no pain coming from them. Bryan gets back onto his feet and draws his sidearm before moving in the direction of the Great Valley. His memories were still with him and he knew exactly where to go. There was also an added bonus of tracks, left behind by the group members as they left for the valley during his final moments.

It took him twenty five minutes to reenter the valley and he smiled when he stood over the ledge where he and the others stood when they first arrived at the valley. Finally, he was back in paradise. No more chasing predators, no more being chased by predators, just eat, relax, and have fun. Bryan walks down the ledge and into the valley, this time taking the shortcut to ensure he would arrive in the valley as quickly as possible.

When he arrived, he was greeted by two curious dinosaurs. They tell him that Richard told them about one of the humans in the group sacrificing themselves for the safety of others and that someone was Bryan. He tells them in response that he had to do what he had to do, and he asks for directions to where the Apatosauruses stayed. According to the two, that place was located by a watering hole.

Sounds easy enough. There was a cluster of bushes beside the area where the Apatosauruses stayed, giving Bryan the option of surprising his adoptive children. He silently sneaks towards the area and as he hid himself behind the foliage, he spots Littlefoot and Lima comforting each other. They were still devastated about his death and there was nothing their mother Aurelia could do about it.

Bryan waits for a few minutes to see how they were coping with it. He was hoping to wait for at least fifteen minutes but when he sees the two of them break down at the same time, the teenager knew he had to show up now. He takes off his FAST helmet and emerges from his hiding place, surprising the two.

 **"** **Dad?"** Littlefoot exclaimed in surprise.

 **"** **Yeah, I'm back."** He grins. **"Boy does it feel good to be alive!"**

 **"** **Daddy!"** Littlefoot and Lima exclaim at the same time.

The three hug each other in an embrace. Even though only a few hours have passed since Bryan's "death", it was still a few hours too long apart. Aurelia noticed Bryan's return and she cranes her head down to nuzzle her son's father figure. She was supposed to be joining her parents for lunch but since the family was together again, Aurelia decides to stay behind and spend some family time together with the children and their reunited adoptive father.

They crack jokes together and play around in the water. Aurelia takes the time to teach Littlefoot how to locate water reeds to eat should the need ever arise. But not all was fun and games. Bryan knew what the tradeoff was for him should he decide to come back for Littlefoot. Sooner or later he would have to reveal the truth, and the human decides to reveal it here and now.

 **"** **Littlefoot, Lima, Aurelia."** He spoke. **"There is something I have to tell you all."**

 **"** **What is it?"** Aurelia asked.

 **"** **For me to come back here, I had to accept a tradeoff. That tradeoff was to quit my job in the real estate business and become a PMC or Private Military Contractor."**

 **"** **You mean… You quit your job just for us?"** Littlefoot asked.

 **"** **No, I'm getting a new job."**

 **"** **I've heard you say you wanted to become a PMC."** Lima reminded.

 **"** **Yeah, but it's a dangerous job."** Bryan explained. **"A PMC is deployed into conflict zones to do the job his employers employ him to do. By conflict zones I mean warzones. Yes, PMCs carry guns."**

 **"** **Do PMCs die a lot?"** Littlefoot asked.

 **"** **Not really when compared to regular troops. But when you compare my current job to being a PMC yes, there is a higher mortality rate."**

The young dinosaurs lower their heads in sadness. Their adoptive father was about to take a new dangerous job for the ability to return to them. Bryan comforts them and reassures them that everything will be okay. He retrieves his weapons from Charlotte along with his gear before returning to the Apatosauruses.

Before leaving, Bryan bids farewell. If he wanted to sign up he'd better sign up sooner than later.


	16. Back Home

**Chapter 14**

 **Back Home**

Three months later…

Emerging in a pillar of light, Richard and his four adoptive Deinonychus sons returned back to the 21st century. They find themselves standing in the backyard of Richard's house. Having never seen human development before, the hatchlings looked around in amazement. There were a few trees here and there but the area was dominated by houses and living quarters for humans.

They enter the house, surprising Richard's parents and his older sister. None of them expected that he would bring guests home after his visit to the realm of dinosaurs. The family members were even more surprised when the teenager told him the four were his adoptive children. He explains to them how he found the four and why he decided to take them in.

Jackson and Teresa(Richard's parents)chuckled when they realized they were now grandparents. Along with his sister Jessica, the couple got a close look at the hatchlings. They were quite small and awfully cute, so cute that they almost killed Jessica with cuteness. Since Blue and his siblings were Richard's adoptive children, he decides to let them stay in his room and takes them up.

The four explored their new surroundings for a bit before choosing where they wanted to sleep. Blue jumped onto Richard's bed along with Echo, both of them wanted to snuggle next to their adoptive father. Charlie and Delta on the other hand, chose to sleep on a mattress placed next to Richard's study. Over and done with sleep accommodations, now onwards to personal hygiene and rules of the house.

Richard shows the younglings around the house, giving them an idea where the amenities like bathrooms were. He also teaches them the house rules; no pissing on the floor, no mishandling of firearms, no fighting between family members, and always make sure to keep oneself clean.

 **"** **Just follow the rules, and you'll be fine."** He said to his adoptive children. **"Got it?"**

 **"** **Yes, daddy."** They answered.

 **"** **Richard!"** Teresa shouted. **"Dinner is ready. We've prepared extra for the younglings as well."**

 **"** **Coming mom!"** he shouts back. **"Come on little ones, let's have dinner together."**

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the Leatherman house. Apart from the occasional sound of someone using eating utensils and soft music coming from the house speakers, there was silence. The Leatherman's were having their first dinner together with four Cretaceous period creatures with similar intelligence.

With a mouthful of fish, Blue breaks silence.

 **"** **Interesting way you guys eat."** He remarked, referring to the fact that his human adoptive father and grandparents used eating utensils instead of their bare hands.

 **"** **Yes."** Richard places his finger on Blue's mouth. **"Swallow it before you speak, it's manners."**

 **"** **Okay…"** the young Deinonychus obediently replied.

Jackson and Teresa chuckled, their son was just like them, looking after the young ones. Only difference was they only had to look after Richard and his older sister Jessica while Richard had to look after four potentially naughty Deinonychuses capable of causing mischief.

Just then, Richard receives a phone call from his good friend Bryan. Funny thing was the number displayed on his iPhone was not Bryan's usual number. It had a unique code usually reserved for satphones and +964 preceding the number, indicating that his older counterpart was most likely calling from a Satellite Phone in Iraq.

 **"** **Just called to make sure everything is okay."** Bryan spoke.

 **"** **Everything is fine here."** Richard answered. **"And what in the name of god are you doing in Iraq? Did the real estate business run out of property?"**

 **"** **I'm not in the real estate business anymore."**

 **"** **No shit. Still doesn't explain why you're in Iraq. Did you sign up for the military or something?"**

 **"** **Nope."**

 **"** **Humanitarian work?"**

 **"** **Not that either."**

 **"** **Don't tell me you're fighting with the YPG."**

 **"** **No, but they're our allies."**

 **"** **Are you seriously fucking with me right now? Why are you in Iraq?"**

 **"** **Doesn't matter. Just remember, if something happens to me, tell Littlefoot and Lima that I love them both. Oh and tell Jessica to forget about dating me, I wasn't serious."**

 **"** **Bryan wait! Hello?"**

No response came from the other side. Richard was baffled, what on earth was Bryan doing in Iraq? And what did he mean when he said the Kurdish YPG were "our" allies? Did he seriously quit his job to join a clandestine force operating in Iraq allied with the coalition fighting against the Islamic State? He couldn't know for sure, though his friend's words made it seem like that was the case.

On the other side of the line, Bryan chambers a round into his M4A1 Carbine, which was fitted with a KAC M4 Carbine RAS and nothing else. It may look like the teenager, who was now a Private Military Contractor or PMC for short, had ditched potentially useful accessories in favor of saving weight but that wasn't the case. The RAS may look like a thinned out M4 handguard but it was in fact a quad rail fitted with rail covers.

Should the teenager ever get his hands on extras, he could chose to tailor his weapon to suit his needs on different missions. He joins a few other contractors as they hop onto a truck and leave the Blacksite in a convoy.

 **"** **Ramadi…"** Bryan muttered to himself. **"Here we come."**


End file.
